


Without darkness, we can't see the stars

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: Życie Harry'ego nigdy nie było łatwe. Problem alkoholowy jego matki i ojciec, który porzucił ich oboje zmusiły go do spakowania wszystkich rzeczy i przeprowadzenia się z mamą z Chershire do Doncaster bez możliwości pożegnania się z kimkolwiek. Harry spodziewa się najgorszego. Potem spotyka nowego sąsiada. Pięknego, popularnego, będącego gwiazdą piłki nożnej Louisa Tomlinsona. Harry absolutnie nienawidzi jego zadowolonego uśmiechu i  szczęśliwie poślubionych rodziców. Jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi jego dziewczyny. Harry ma wystarczająco dużo problemów z mamą, a teraz musi jeszcze unikać pociągającego sąsiada. Na jego nieszczęście, pokój w którym ma zamieszkać znajduje się dokładnie naprzeciwko pokoju należącego do nikogo innego niż Louisa Tomlinsona.





	Without darkness, we can't see the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without darkness we can't see the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291338) by [ThisBeautifulChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulChaos/pseuds/ThisBeautifulChaos). 



-To będzie dla nas najlepsze.- Mówi Anne sięgając bladą dłonią do ramienia syna i ściskając je pocieszająco. Harry skupia całą uwagę na krajobrazie za oknem, nie reagując na jej słowa. Słońce kryje się za linią drzew, wychodząc z poza nich na sekundę po czym ponownie znikając w plamie zieleni. Harry pozwala mamie trzymać się za rękę, ale nie odpowiada.  
Nie wie co miałby powiedzieć. Jedynym co wie na pewno, jest to, że zmuszono go do ucieczki od własnego życia. Od rzeczy, które dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Zabrano mu wszystko. Przełyka z trudem walcząc z zalewającą go falą emocji. Wszystko to jest cholernie trudne.  
-Harry, spójrz na mnie, proszę.- Cichy głos jego matki wypełnia ból i smutek. Harry chciałby wypełnić jej prośbę. Chciałby móc spojrzeć na matkę i nie czuć nienawiści, bólu i obrzydzenia. Ale nie potrafi. Więc tego nie robi. Annie wzdycha i kładzie dłoń z powrotem na kierownicy. Harry wciąż czuje jej dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Przebiega palcami po skórze starając się go pozbyć. Od jakiegoś czasu właśnie tak jest. Cicho. Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące prawie nie rozmawiali. W pewnym momencie było dobrze, dopóki mamie się nie pogorszyło. Dopóki tata nie odszedł. Dopóki wszystko nie zaczęło się walić, zostawiając po sobie zgliszcza. Ruinę, od której uciekali.  
Harry wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, informujący o nowej wiadomości tekstowej. Na ekranie widnieje imię Zayna.  
"Gdzie jesteś?"  
Harry wzdycha, wyłącza urządzenie i wrzuca je do schowka na rękawiczki po czym opiera głowę o szybę. Nie mógł nazywać Zayna swoim chłopakiem, nie. Byli raczej "kumplami od pieprzenia". Kiedy trzy miesiące wcześniej wszystko się posypało, Harry musiał znaleźć coś, co odwróciło by jego uwagę od gówna, jakim stało się jego życie. Zayn uprzejmie zaakceptował takie stanowisko. Harry niemiał nic przeciwko niemu, Zayn był całkiem porządnym facetem. Czasami przynosił Harry'emu kawę przed lekcjami, lub częstował papierosem. Harry ani razu nie określał tego co ich łączy mianem "związku". Nie był nawet pewny, czy w ogóle chce mieć kogoś na stałe. Małżeństwo rodziców sypało się na jego oczach, nie mógł nawet myśleć o tym, że coś takiego mogłoby przytrafić się także jemu. Zayna nie mógł nazwać nawet przyjacielem, jedynie znajomym...z korzyściami. Zayn był każdym jego pierwszym razem. Pierwszym spalonym jointem, pierwszym kacem. Kiedy byli razem zazwyczaj palili lub pieprzyli się do nieprzytomności. Rozmowy nie wliczały się w ich relację, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Zayn rozumiał czym dla niego jest. Był jedynie czymś co odwracało uwagą i przyjmował to ze spokojem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle wysłał smsa była pewnie chęć na szybki numerek przed lekcjami. Niestety, nie będzie już więcej numerków. Nie będzie niczego, co kiedykolwiek ich łączyło.  
Przez całą drogę nie odezwał się ani słowem, Anne zdecydowała się nie naciskać. Przeprowadzali się z Cheshire do nowego domu w Doncaster. Harry nawet nie pożegnał się z Zaynem. Nie pożegnał się z nikim. Po prostu pewnego dnia jego mama wróciła z pracy ze łzami w oczach.  
-Wyjeżdżamy.- Powiedziała, po czym ruszyła do lodówki w poszukiwaniu alkoholu. Harry sam wrócił ze szkoły ledwie kilka minut wcześniej i wciąż miał na sobie kurtkę.  
-Co znowu mamo?- Harry westchnął podchodząc do niej. Kochał matkę, oczywiście, że tak, ale miał dość bycia odpowiedzialnym dorosłym i zajmowania się nią, kiedy to ona powinna zajmować się nim.  
-Zwolnili mnie.- Odparła łamiącym się głosem.  
-Co zrobili?- Harry czuł jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Annie tylko pokręciła głową i pociągnęła kolejny łyk z trzymanej w dłoni butelki.  
-Zwolnili mnie, trzy dni temu. Nie chciałam ci nic mówić, wróciłam dzisiaj żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy.- Powiedziała.  
-Dlaczego dowiaduje się teraz? I co z tatą? Nie możemy go zostawić.- Jeszcze wtedy słowa jego matki były zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Anne spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.  
-Twój ojciec już nie wróci, Harry. Nieważne jak bardzo tego chcesz. To drań.  
-Nieprawda.  
Trzy miesiące wcześniej ojciec Harry'ego uciekł z sekretarką i wszystkimi oszczędnościami. Pensja Anne nie wystarczała na rachunki i inne opłaty. Nie raz musieli radzić sobie bez prądu. Harry znalazł pracę, chcąc choć odrobinę poprawić ich sytuację, ale średnia krajowa nawet w połowie nie dorównywała zarobkom jego ojca na kierowniczym stanowisku.  
W sporym skrócie: byli na dobrej drodze do ekstremalnego ubóstwa.  
-Po prostu...Nie możemy tu zostać.- Wykonała rękami nieokreślony gest.- Spójrz tylko na to miejsce, wszystko się sypie.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
-Okej, więc gdzie chcesz jechać?  
-Niedawno rozmawiałam z twoim wujem. Załatwił mi pracę pielęgniarki w szpitalu.  
-A gdzie będziemy mieszkać?- Im więcej szczegółów ujawniała Anne tym trudniej mu było wziąć kolejny oddech. To wszystko było na poważnie.  
-Jest pewien dom do wynajęcia, w bardzo dobrej dzielnicy. Pieniędzy powinno wystarczyć dopóki nie dostanę pierwszej wypłaty, poza tym jestem pewna, że wujek pomoże nam na tyle, na ile będzie go stać.  
-Mamo, nie możemy wyjechać. Jak mam skończyć szkołę?- Zapytał Harry.  
-Pójdziesz do nowej, w Doncaster.- Anne wstała.- Muszę zadzwonić do twojego wuja, wyjeżdżamy jutro rano.- Wyszła z kuchni z butelką w dłoni. Zatrzymała się w progu i spojrzała przez ramię na rozwścieczonego syna.- Spakuj się.- Powiedziała i zamknęła się w sypialni.  
Harry zrozumiał wtedy, że to nie był zły sen, naprawdę wyjeżdżali. Tej nocy wrzucił do torby trochę ciuchów i poszedł do Zayna. Robili to co zawsze, Harry myślał o poinformowaniu go o przeprowadzce. Nie zrobił tego.  
_____________________________________________

Pół godziny później parkują przed małym domkiem w spokojnej dzielnicy. Jest to jeden z takich domów, do których wprowadzają się nowożeńcy, z brukowaną ścieżką prowadzącą na ganek z huśtawką i wycieraczką. Wszystkie sąsiednie domki są ściśnięte ciasno jeden przy drugim, przestrzeń między nimi nie przekracza pół metra.  
Ich nowy dom jest piętrowy. Podczas oględzin Harry stwierdza, że z zewnątrz wydaje się większy niż jest w rzeczywistości. Dwie sypialnie, dwie łazienki. Wejście prowadzące prosto do kuchni połączonej z salonem, ze schodami i łazienką w rogu. I tyle.  
Dwie osoby nie potrzebują więcej, ale Harry wie, że jeśli nie będzie ich stać na ten dom, całkowicie stracą dach nad głową. Nie ma ochoty myśleć o tej ewentualności. Kiedy skończył się rozglądać wyszedł na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu mamy.  
-Pomożesz mi skarbie?- Anne podchodzi i wciska mu ciężkie karton opisane jako "pokój Harry'ego". Harry wnosi pudła na górę do niewielkiej sypialni i stawia je na podłodze. Jego nowy pokój ma jedno okno, z którego rozciąga się okropny widok. Jedynym co można przez nie dojrzeć jest sąsiedni dom i otwarte aktualnie okno.  
Jest późna wiosna, lato nadciąga dużymi krokami, jednak nawet w środku lata temperatura rzadko przekracza 25 stopni.  
Harry zagląda do pokoju po drugiej stronie, zauważa łóżko, komodę i niewielkie biurko w rogu oraz walające się na nich przedmioty takie jak książki czy butelki z wodą. Na ścianie wisi niewielka gablotka, pod nią leży piłka. Właściciel wszystkich tych przedmiotów nie przejmował się zaciąganiem zasłon, w końcu sąsiedni dom był pusty. Harry, ze smutkiem odkrywa, że sam również nie ma zasłon. Dodał je do mentalnej listy zakupów, nie miał ochoty być podglądany w trakcie snu.  
Harry przenosi jedno z pudeł na łóżko, materac z jękiem ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Schodzi z powrotem na dół by pomóc Anne z resztą kartonów. Kiedy wychodzi na zewnątrz zauważa parę w średnim wieku i stojącego obok chłopaka, który wydaje się być w jego wieku, może odrobinę młodszy. Ma jasnobrązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy częściowo przesłonięte przez okulary. Ubrał się w koszulkę polo i parę jasnych szortów. Chłopak jest boleśnie oczywiście gorący i wygląda na to, że gra dla tej samej drużyny. Harry nie jest ślepy.  
Anne posyła mu uśmiech, podchodzi do niego i bierze pod ramię ciągnąć w stronę nowych przybyszów. Harry podąża za nią bez oporów, jego oczy wciąż skupiają się na ładnym chłopcu.  
-Harry, chciałabym ci przedstawić naszych nowych sąsiadów. To jest Johanna, jej mąż Dan i ich syn, Louis.- Anne uśmiecha się uprzejmie. Harry przygląda się stojącej przed nim rodzinie. Idealnej rodzinie. Wyciąga dłoń najpierw do Louisa, który przygląda się jej przez moment z lekko zmarszczonym nosem.  
-Nie gryzę.- Harry uśmiecha się kpiąco. Louis posyła mu niewielki, figlarny uśmiech, kiedy potrząsa jego dłonią. Ma wyjątkowo małe, delikatne dłonie, zauważa Harry. Potem przenosi swoją uwagę na Johannę i Dana.  
-Co za uroczy chłopiec.- Johanna zwraca się do jego matki. Anne uśmiecha się dumnie i przebiega palcami przez włosy Harry'ego.  
-Dziękuję.  
-Co sprowadza was do Doncaster?- Pyta Dan moment później. Harry musi ugryźć się w język.  
-Dostałam nową pracę.- Mówi Anne, jej ręka opada na kark Harry'ego w cichym ostrzeżeniu. Tak jakby miał w planach powiedzieć coś innego. Jasne.  
-Oh, to cudownie.  
Dorośli nadal wymieniają się uprzejmościami, ale Harry znacznie bardziej interesuje się Louisem. Wszystko w nim krzyczy o jego perfekcji. Nawet jego imię brzmi szykownie. Wszystko w tym dzieciaku wskazuje na arogancję. Nawet sposób w jaki stoi. Louis odwzajemnia spojrzenie Harry'ego uśmiechając się prowokująco. Chłopak aż prosi się o kpiny.  
-Cóż, więc będziemy musieli któregoś dnia wpaść z Harrym na kolację.- Harry otrząsa się ze swojej pogardy dla Louisa, kiedy słyszy swoje imię. Johanna uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa głową z zapałem.  
-Oczywiście, po prostu zapukajcie.- Wskazuje kciukiem na drzwi. Anne uśmiecha się.  
-W porządku. Miło było was poznać.- Po ogromnej porcji uśmiechów i pożegnań, Tomlinsonowie wracają z powrotem do własnego domu. Harry spędza resztę dnia rozpakowując pudła i pomagając mamie ustawiać rzeczy w odpowiednich miejscach. Wydaje mu się, że wszystko idzie wyjątkowo dobrze, dopóki nie zauważa jak jego matka staje przed barkiem. Przygląda się jej, kiedy wyciąga butelkę wina. Anne uśmiecha się do niego smutno.  
-Proszę cię. Przecież musimy to uczcić.- Odkorkowuje butelkę i sięga po kieliszek.- Tylko jedna lampka.  
-Mówiłaś, że wszystko będzie inaczej.- Uczucie zawodu zalewa go od stóp do głów.  
-I będzie, skarbie.- Mówi Anne defensywnie.  
-Okej, jasne.- Harry prycha i rusza po schodach do własnej sypialni. Zamyka drzwi i przysiada na łóżku. Tęskni za ojcem. Za swoim starym łóżkiem, za dodającym otuchy, znajomym otoczeniem. Tęskni nawet na Zaynem. Wzdycha i sięga do jednego z pudeł, wydobywając z niego zdjęcie. Z fotografii zrobionej około roku temu przyglądają mu się rodzice i on sam. Uśmiechają się. Harry stoi ściśnięty w środku.  
Teraz Harry tylko uśmiecha się smutno. Za tym tęskni najbardziej. Podnosi wzrok, kiedy zauważa światło włączone w pokoju naprzeciw jego. Przygląda się jak Louis pozbywa się butów i opada na łóżko. Wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, a jego palce zaczynają żwawo przesuwać się po ekranie. Louis ani razu nie odrywa spojrzenia od telefonu, a Harry ma sto procent pewności, że Louis jest świadomy jak idealny widok mają obaj na swoje pokoje. Harry nie chce wyjść na podglądacza, dlatego wstaje i schodzi do salonu.  
-Głupie cholerstwo.- Słyszy mamrotanie Anne siłującej się z pilotem od telewizora, drugą ręką przytrzymuje kieliszek z winem.  
-Potrzebujesz pomocy?- Harry zadaje pytanie, mimo, że tak naprawdę nie ma ochoty rozmawiać z matką, nie ma nawet ochoty przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Ale oboje się starają. A jeśli Anne faktycznie chce zepchnąć ich życie z powrotem na właściwy tor, Harry nie zamierzał się buntować. Harry podchodzi i odbiera od niej pilota. Odkłada go na stolik i podchodzi do telewizora. Wszystkie kable są podłączone prawidłowo. Wciska guzik zasilający, a ekran rozjaśnia się niemal natychmiast. Harry chwyta pilot i otwiera wieczko z tyłu. Wzdycha ciężko.  
-Mamo.- Odwraca się w jej stronę. Anne rozciągnęła się na całej długości kanapy, kieliszek w jej dłoni zastąpiła butelka.- W środku nie ma baterii.- Mówi powoli. Kobieta śmieje się sucho.  
-Głupia ja.- Mówi, potem zaczyna chichotać i pociąga spory łyk wina.  
-Oddaj mi to.- Harry wyciąga rękę, a kiedy nie otrzymuje w odpowiedzi żadnej reakcji podchodzi i próbuje odebrać jej butelkę.  
-Harry, proszę.- Anne odsuwa ją poza zasięg jego rąk.- Chcę tylko obejrzeć telewizję z synem i nacieszyć się odrobiną wina.- Spogląda na niego z dołu.- Czy proszę o zbyt wiele?  
Cierpliwość Harry'ego jest na wyczerpaniu. Nie potrafi powstrzymać poczucia winy osiadającego w jego piersi.  
-To nie jest "odrobina", to cała cholerna butelka.  
-Po prostu posiedź ze mną, obejrzymy telewizję.- Próbuje sięgnąć po dłoń Harry'ego, jednak ten wyrywa rękę z jej uścisku.  
-Dobra.- Mamrocze. Siada i stara się skupić całkowicie na nudnym serialu lecącym w telewizji. Harry nie zna nawet jego nazwy. Czuje jak jego powiek stają się coraz cięższe, odpływa niedługo potem.  
Kiedy wybudza się jakieś dwie godziny później, zauważa, że jego mama również zasnęła. Ma otwartą buzię, w dłoni ściska pustą już butelkę po winie. Zegar wskazuje północ. Harry wzdycha głośno i wstaje. Z jednego z wciąż pełnych pudeł wyciąga koc, którym przykrywa Anne. Kobieta wierci się trochę, ale nie budzi się. Harry czuje napływające do oczu łzy, wszystko to wydaje mu się zbyt znajome. Wyłącza telewizor i idzie do pokoju. Światła w pokoju Louisa są wyłączone, Harry uznaje, że chłopak zasnął (nie, żeby go to obchodziło). Styles opada na własne łóżko z ziewnięciem. Jest wykończony. Zsuwa spodnie i odrzuca je gdzieś na podłogę. Wpełza pod kołdrę i sięga po leżący na stoliku nocnym telefon, który leży tam już kilka godzin. Włącza go i odczytuje trzy wiadomości, jakie dostał od Zayna.  
"Zachorowałeś, czy jak?"  
"Możemy spotkać się później?"  
"Jak chcesz, nieważne."  
Kurwa. Harry zastanawia się nad opcją oddzwonienia, ale nie może tego zrobić. Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Więc zamiast tego ponownie wyłącza telefon i zaczyna szukać wygodnej pozycji do spania. Leży tak prze kilka godzin próbując uspokoić gonitwę myśli.  
Czując nagły gniew, podnosi się, wsuwa na siebie dresy i bluzę z kapturem. Robi jedyną rzecz jaką zna. Idzie do ogrodu na tyłach domu i siada na zawieszonej na ganku huśtawce. Spogląda w górę i zaczyna liczyć gwiazdy. Liczenie gwiazd wydaje się dziwne, ale Harry robi to od zawsze. Jego matka miała problemy na długo zanim ojciec odszedł, ale dopiero wtedy jej picie wymknęło się spod kontroli.  
Właśnie wtedy Harry odkrył noc. W ciemności zobaczył prawdę. Pamiętał każdą noc, którą spędził na dachu, marznąc na kość. Harry obiecał sobie naliczyć przynajmniej sto gwiazd każdej nocy. Było w tym coś pięknego. Ciemność może pochłonąć wszystko, ale nawet w najgłębszej, najmroczniejszej pustce istnieją gwiazdy. Miliony milionów gwiazd. Oświetlających wszystko. Harry widzi lepiej w ciemności.  
Cztery  
Dwadzieścia trzy  
Sześćdziesiąt  
Osiemdziesiąt pięć  
Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć  
Harry rozgląda się szukając największej gwiazdy, która mogłaby być setną, ale wszystkie wyglądają na przytłumione. Tej nocy postanawia nie docierać do stu. Chce ocalić odliczanie na jaśniejszą noc. Wstaje i wpycha dłonie do kieszeni. Wchodzi do domu, mija matkę, wciąż śpiącą na kanapie i rusza do swojego pokoju. Kładzie się na łóżku i podciąga kołdrę pod brodę, wtulając w nią twarz. Zamyka oczy akceptując otaczający go mrok. Może jutro uda mu się znaleźć całą setkę w nowym mieście, ale Harry czuje, że gwiazdy świecą znacznie jaśniej w Cheshire.

________________________

Jest niedziela około południa, kiedy Harry budzi się po niespokojnej nocy. Rozciąga się a jego stawy trzeszczą, kiedy przypomina sobie gdzie jest. Nowe łóżko, nowy dom. Wszystko wraca do niego falami. Chce znowu zasnąć i spać przez wieczność. Chce zapomnieć. Zamiast tego przerzuca nogi przez krawędź łóżka i siada na materacu. Słońce świeci mocno, nie zakłócone przez pojedynczą chmurkę. Harry chciałby żeby padało, wtedy pogoda pasowałaby idealnie do jego nastroju. Jutro był jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Ta myśl mu się nie podobała. Nawet odrobinę.  
Schodzi na dół, gdzie znajduje płaczącą matkę. Widok co najmniej dziwny. Harry nie oglądał jej łez od co najmniej roku. Nie bardzo wie co ma zrobić. Może powinien po prostu odejść, udawać, że nic nie widział? Bez wątpienia była pijana, stwierdził, spoglądając na puste butelki po wódce stojące na stole. Kurwa.  
-Mamo.- Harry podchodzi do niej, Anne spogląda na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, całkowicie nawalona.  
-Harry.- Bełkocze wyciągając ręce w stronę syna. Harry patrzy na nią z obrzydzeniem.  
-Co z tobą nie tak, do cholery?- Warknął.  
-Jutro praca.- Kobieta marszczy czoło.- Boję się.- Jej głos drży, kiedy chowa twarz w dłoniach. Serce Harry'ego zaciska się nagle, klęka przy matce.  
-Jest południe, spójrz tylko jak wyglądasz. Obiecałaś.  
Jej zaczerwienione oczy spotykają się z oczami Harry'ego.  
-Wiem.- Podnosi dłoń i przesuwa nią po czole syna, odgarniając z twarzy zbłąkane kosmyki. Harry czuje jak jego serce kurczy się na ten widok. Powinien wiedzieć. Był idiotą myśląc, że Anne automatycznie się polepszy, tylko dlatego, że się tu przenieśli. Był głupcem, kretynem i....  
-Zaraz zwymiotuję.- Annie nie pozwala mu dokończyć myśli. Harry prowadzi ją do najbliższej łazienki, najszybciej jak potrafi. Docierają tam w ostatniej chwili. Anne wymiotuje, a Harry przytrzymuje jej włosy. Delikatnie klepie ją po ramieniu czując, ż zaczyna płakać. Wstrzymuje łzy, jednak kilku udaje się umknąć. Nienawidzi tego. Całkowicie nienawidzi tego co musi robić. Ale zdążył przywyknąć. Przywykł cholernie szybko. Kiedy Anne opróżniła żołądek, Harry spuścił wodę i pomógł jej wstać. Wymiociny pokrywały jej włosy i ubrania  
-Chodź.- Szepcze chwytając ją za ramię i utrzymując w pionie. Oplata ramieniem jej talię, kiedy ta próbuje utrzymać równowagę. Powoli ruszają na górę, Harry otwiera drzwi do pokoju matki, prowadzi ją do środka, potem do łazienki, gdzie odkręca kran, wypełniając wannę wodą.  
-Wchodź.- Mówi. Chwyta dół pokrytej wymiocinami koszulki matki i zdejmuje ją, to samo robi z resztą jej ubrań. Anne nie odzywa się słowem, kiedy Harry pomaga jej wejść do wanny. Siada, kiedy Harry chwyta stojący przy umywalce kubek. Nabiera do niego wody, powoli mocząc jej włosy po czym sięga po szampon. Anne pociąga nosem, kiedy syn myje jej włosy i podaje kostkę mydła.  
-Umyj się.- Mówi, następnie podnosi się z klęczek. Z pobliskiej szafki wyciąga czysty ręcznik. Kiedy spogląda z powrotem na matkę, ta drżącymi dłońmi namydla całe ciało. Harry przełyka zbierający się w nim smutek i poczucie winy.  
-Już.- Mamrocze Anne. Harry odbiera mydło z jej rąk, odkłada je na bok i pomaga spłukać mydliny z jej ciała. Pomaga matce wyjść z wanny, owija ją ręcznikiem i prowadzi z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie ubiera ją w piżamę i kładzie do łóżka.  
-Przyniosę ci szklankę wody, musisz odpocząć. Jutro rano idziesz do pracy, a nie możesz pojawić się pierwszego dnia na kacu, prawda?- Parzy jej w oczy. Kobieta kiwa słabo głową. Harry schodzi na dół, napełnia szklankę wodą i wyciąga dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe po czym wraca n górę. Anne połyka leki i szybko zasypia. Harry wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wzdycha i opiera się o nie, uderzając głową o drewno. Jego dłonie drżą ze złości lub smutku, nie jest pewien.  
Przez kilka chwil stoi bez ruchu, boi się ruszyć. Nareszcie zbiera się w sobie. Schodzi do salonu i zbiera puste butelki ustawione na stoliku. Wrzuca je do worka razem z resztą alkoholu jaki znalazł w domu z pominięciem dwóch piw stojących w lodówce. Wychodzi na zewnątrz i podnosi wieko kontenera stojącego na podjeździe do którego wrzuca worek. Odwraca się z zamiarem ruszenia z powrotem do domu, kiedy jeden z sąsiadów wychodzi na podjazd. Harry nie pamięta jego imienia. Lucas? Może Lance? W każdym razie, chłopak kieruje się w stronę samochodu.  
-Cześć!- Wita się wesoło, szydzący uśmieszek formuje się na jego ustach.  
-Odwal się.- Odpowiada mu Harry. Nie ma czasu na oglądanie zszokowanej miny, jaka na pewno widnieje na twarzy chłopaka. Stara się nie trzaskać drzwiami zbyt mocno, nie chce obudzić mamy. Zsuwa się na podłogę i siedzi przez chwilę z głową między kolanami. Stara się unormować oddech, uspokoić się. Po policzku spływa mu pojedyncza łza, którą ściera gniewnie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jest taki głupi? Wiedział, że jego matka nie potrafił się zmienić, mimo wszystko był wystarczająco naiwny, by uwierzyć w jej kłamstwa. Wierzy w każde bezwartościowe słowo, jakie padło z jej ust, a teraz musi się nią zajmować. Potyka się w drodze do kuchni i chwyta za butelkę z piwem. Odkorkowuje ją i pociąga duży łyk. Jego puls nadal szaleje ze złości, kiedy rusza do swojego nowego pokoju. Opada na łóżko i bierze kolejny łyk. Sięga po telefon i wysyła Zaynowi wiadomość.  
"Przepraszam."  
Zamyka oczy i ściska urządzenie w dłoni. Chwilę później czuje wibracje.  
"Gdzie ty jesteś, do cholery?"  
Harry wpatruje się w słowa przed kilka chwil starając się znaleźć odpowiednią odpowiedź. Jak mógł to zrobić? Co miał powiedzieć? Podnosi wzrok a jego spojrzenie błądzi po sypialni sąsiada. Louisa, przypomina sobie Harry. Jego imię to Louis, a jego pokój jest pusty. Harry szybko odwraca wzrok i skupia się ponownie na wiadomości do Zayna.  
"Wyjechałem"  
Harry przygryza dolną wargę.  
"Jak to 'wyjechałeś'?"  
"Przeprowadziłem się do Doncaster... Przepraszam, że się nie pożegnałem."  
"O czym ty pierzysz?"  
Harry zaczyna odpisywać, jednak przerywa mu dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia.  
-Tak?  
-Co do cholery? Harry nie możesz wyjeżdżać, bez uprzedzenia.- Zayn brzmi na autentycznie zranionego, co jest nieco dziwne, ale Harry wie, że Zayn nie będzie tęsknił za nim, a za jego tyłkiem.  
-Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu wszystko stało się tak nagle.- Harry zamyka oczy i ściska lekko podstawę nosa. Następuje chwila ciszy po której ponownie rozbrzmiewa melodyjny głos Zayna.  
-W porządku.- Mówi tylko.  
-Mojej mamie znowu się pogorszyło.- Szepcze Harry. Zayn wzdycha.  
-Wiem.  
-Wpadnę cię kiedyś odwiedzić, w porządku?- Harry stara się, naprawdę, ale ucisk w piersi nie poprawia jego nastroju.  
-W porządku Harry.  
Przez dobre pięć kolejnych minut panuje cisza. Żaden z nich nie wie co powiedzieć. Nie mają sobie nic do powiedzenia. Nie byli razem. Byli ledwie kumplami od pieprzenia.  
-Muszę iść.- Zayn przerywa ciszę.  
-Okej.  
Harry słyszy dźwięk odkładanej słuchawki i odrzuca telefon na łóżko. Westchnienie opuszcza jego usta, kiedy pociera oczy. Jest wykończony. Jutro ma być jego pierwsze dzień w szkole, a jego matka będzie jednym wielkim bałaganem. Harry starał się pomóc Anne nieskończoną ilość razy. Kilka razy udało jej się wytrzymać pół roku zanim ponownie wpadała w błędny krąg. Harry spojrzał przez okno, na pokój Louisa, ale ten był pusty. Potrząsa głową i kładzie się pozwalając by ogarnął go sen.  
____________________________

Budzi się późnym popołudniem. Idzie do sypialni matki, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Przysiada na brzegu łóżka i przeczesuje palcami jej włosy, starając się je wygładzić. Kobieta mruczy cicho i powoli uchyla powieki.  
-Hej.- Mówi Harry.  
-Cześć skarbie.- Anne uśmiecha się słabo.  
-Jak się czujesz?  
-Jestem głodna.  
Harry momentalnie żałuje swojej złości na nią. Zawsze tak jest, śmieje się bez cienia wesołości.  
-Mogę ci coś przynieść, jeśli chcesz.  
-Spaghetti.  
Harry śmieje się, tym razem przychodzi mu to z mniejszym trudem.  
-Spaghetti?  
Anne również się śmieje, później zamyka oczy.  
-Spaghetti i szklankę wody.  
-Okej.- Harry wstaje i rusza do drzwi, kiedy Anne łapie go za rękę. Obraca się żeby spojrzeć w załzawione oczy.  
-Przepraszam.- Szepcze Anne.  
-Wiem.  
Matka nadal go nie puszcza.  
-Zmienię się, Harry.- Zaciska palce na jego nadgarstku.- Przysięgam.  
Harry czuje jak coś w jego klatce piersiowej zaciska się powoli i bezwzględnie. Ta sama historyjka, tylko inny dzień.  
-Okej.  
Anne nareszcie puszcza jego rękę, a Harry wychodzi z pokoju. Przechodzi do salonu, gdzie rozgląda się za kluczykami po czym rusza do najbliższego spożywczaka. Przechadza się między alejkami pakując do koszyka potrzebne rzeczy. Kiedy jest z powrotem w nowym domu gotuje wodę w garnku i włącza muzykę. Tańczy i nuci pod nosem przyrządzając kolację. Kiedy kończy, nakrywa do stołu i rusza do pokoju matki, która ponownie zasnęła.  
-Mamo.- Potrząsa nią lekko.-Kolacja gotowa.  
-Okej słonko, daj mi minutkę.- Anne ziewa i uśmiecha się do niego.  
Harry kiwa głową i wraca do niewielkiej kuchni, siada i spogląda na posiłek, który przygotował. Jest dumny. Uśmiecha się wesoło czekając na mamę. Chwilę później kobieta schodzi już po schodach i zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niego.  
-Wygląda przepysznie, mój mały szefie kuchni.  
Harry rumieni się i zaczynają jeść. Anne odzywa się po chwili.  
-Harry, skarbie podaj mi lampkę wina do obiadu, proszę.  
Harry zamiera. Oczywiście. Nie wie czego się spodziewał.  
-Nie.- Harry nie podnosi wzroku znad talerza. Wyciera usta w serwetkę. Anne marszczy brwi.  
-To tylko jeden kieliszek.- Mówi.  
-Nie mamo.- Jego głos drży.- To nigdy nie jest "tylko jeden kieliszek", to zawsze cała butelka. Poza tym.- Przełyka z trudem.- Wyrzuciłem wszystko.  
Widelec Anne uderza hałaśliwie o talerz. Harry spogląda na matkę.  
-Co wyrzuciłeś?- Pyta rozgniewana.  
-Wyrzuciłem cały alkohol jaki znalazłem. Trzymanie go w domu nie jest dla ciebie dobre, musisz zacząć....  
Harry przerywa, kiedy talerz z jedzeniem uderza w ścianę obok jego głowy. Harry krzyżuje spojrzenia z matką, której dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Spogląda do tyłu, na plamę z sosu na ścianie i kawałki szkła na podłodze.  
Jego oczy są wielkości spodków, kiedy spogląda z powrotem na Anne. Nie jest zdolny wydusić z siebie pojedynczego słowa.  
-Kurwa mać. Czy masz pojęcie jak cholernie drogie to wszystko było? Nie możesz tego po prostu wyrzucać, co z tobą nie tak do cholery?- Anne syczy przez zęby przewracając krzesło, które uderza o podłogę z tępym łoskotem. Harry czuje gulę rosnącą w gardle.  
Anne odpycha go na bok ruszając na górę.  
-Posprzątaj ten burdel.- Mówi na odchodne i znika.  
Harry stoi bez ruchu próbując przetrawić to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Walczy ze łzami pochylając się i zbiera z podłogi resztki talerza. Słona, paląca kropla spływa w dół jego policzka.  
Kiedy kończy sprzątać, idzie do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wygląda przez okno do pokoju Louisa. Światła są włączone a sam Louis siedzi na łóżku wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Okulary zsuwają mu się z nosa. Nie widzi Harry'ego, którego pokój tonie teraz w ciemności. Chłopak zaciska dłonie w pięści zabraniając sobie płakać. Nie udaje mu się powstrzymywać szlochu.  
Koło północy wychodzi na zewnątrz. Przysiada na ganku z tyłu domu i patrzy w gwiazdy. Tej nocy ich nie liczy. Nie lśnią i nie są warte tego, by Harry nazwał je swoimi.  
Harry tęskni za tatą. Tęskni za domem, cholera, tęskni nawet za Zaynem.  
___________________________________

Następnego ranka Harry nie zawraca sobie głowy unikaniem matki, która znikła jeszcze zanim wstał. Zjada płatki i próbuje ignorować lekko pomarańczową plamę na białej ścianie. Bierze prysznic, ubiera się i wychodzi z domu zderzając się ze sporym problemem. Jak na się do kurwy nędzy dostać do szkoły? Matka wzięła samochód, a on sam nie ma pojęcia gdzie znajduje się jego liceum.  
Louis wychodzi z domu niemal w tej samej chwili co on. Ma na sobie parę tomsów i pasiastą koszulkę. Jego okulary gdzieś zniknęły, za to postanowił pokazać światu opalone kostki.  
-Dzień dobry.- Wita się wesoło, po czym rusza w jego stronę. "Proszę, nie". Myśli Harry.  
-Hej.- Odpowiada unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Louis przystaje skrępowany i spogląda na własne stopy.  
-Więc przeniosłeś się do Westbrook?- Pyta.  
-Ta.  
Stoją w niezręcznej ciszy. Wiatr dmucha Harry'emu w twarz, kiedy podnosi spojrzenia na Louisa. Grzywka wpadła mu do oczu. Harry przygląda się jak chłopak podnosi delikatną dłoń i odsuwa kosmyki z twarzy.  
-Potrzebujesz podwózki?- Pyta chwilę później, poprawiając pasek wiszącej na ramieniu torby.  
-Nie.- Harry odpowiada defensywnie.- Tak jakby.- Dodaje po chwili. Louis uśmiecha niezręcznie i wskazuje na swój samochód.  
-Mogę cię podwieźć...- Przerywa na moment.- Jeśli chcesz.  
Harry zastanawia się przez chwilę. Jeśli przyjmie ofertę, będzie musiał zachowywać się przyjaźnie w stosunku do Louisa. Nie chciał przyjaciela. Pragnął tylko, żeby zostawiono go w cholernym spokoju. Wiedział, że wygląda jak kawałek gówna, stojąc na podjeździe tylko w koszulce i dżinsach. Wiedział, że ma cienie pod oczami, w nocy przespał najwyżej trzy godziny. Wiedział że w tej sytuacji w grę wchodziła tylko litość, nie było mowy o zawieraniu przyjaźni.  
-W porządku.- Mówi powoli. Louis uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy idą do samochodu. Harry krzywi się kpiąco, kiedy zauważa skórzane obicia i nawigację.  
-Musi ci iść naprawdę dobrze w szkole.- Prycha wślizgując się na miejsce pasażera i zapinając pasy. Spogląda w bok, na przypatrującego mu się Louisa.  
-Co?- Harry powstrzymuje się przed przeczesaniem włosów palcami. Ma gdzieś co myśli o nim ten dupek.  
-Dlaczego to powiedziałeś?- Louis wkłada kluczyk do stacyjki.  
-Z jakiego innego powodu mógłbyś mieć takie auto?  
Louis oczyszcza gardło i odpala silnik.  
-To prezent urodzinowy. Ale tak.- Zerka na Harry'ego.- W szkole idzie mi bardzo dobrze.  
Harry nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego odwraca się do okna i nowego otoczenia. Po pięciu minutach Louis włącza radio. Puszczają jakąś popową piosenkę, Harry krzywi się zdegustowany. Louis to zauważa.  
-Co?- Pyta a Harry nie potrafi się nie uśmiechnąć. Coś w jego niewinnym spojrzeniu jest takie....urocze? Nie, stop. W tym dzieciaku nie ma nic uroczego. Jego delikatne dłonie i miękkie włosy zdecydowanie NIE BYŁY urocze.  
-Co to jest?- Harry śmieje się lekko.  
-Nikki Minaj.- Odpowiada mu Louis.  
-Kto?- Harry żartuje tylko w połowie. Wie kim jest Nikki Miaj, ale w życiu nie słyszał żadnej z jej piosenek.  
Louis jedynie chichocze i zwiększa głośność, reszta drogi upływa w milczeniu. Kiedy docierają na miejsca, Harry wzdycha z ulgą. Westbrook miało być najlepszą szkołą publiczną w okolicy, ale wydawała się... Cóż, wydawała się normalna. Był za to wdzięczny. Louis otwiera drzwi i wysiada. Uśmiecha się do grupki nastolatków stojących przy wejściu i przewiesza torbę przez ramię. Harry zostaje sam jak palec.  
-Dupek.- Mamrocze pod nosem.  
_______________________________

Okej, Styles. Idź do sekretariatu i weź plan lekcji... Będziesz w tej piekielnej dziurze tylko dwa miesiące.  
W drodze do Docaster Harry pytał mamę czy może przenieść się w następnym roku szkolnym, ale Anne nie zgodziła się, to oznaczałoby zajęcia letnie. Harry zaoponował, nikt nie zmienia szkół w kwietniu.  
-Wygląda na to, że będziesz pierwszy.  
Po tej odpowiedzi Harry nie podejmował więcej tematu.  
Kiedy popchnął drzwi wejściowe, uderzył go znajomy zapach. Desperacji i nastoletniej rebelii. Pod jedną ze ścian stały popularne dziewczyny wytykające palcami każdego, kto je mijał. Grupka chłopców pochylała się nad konsolą, inna grupa, tym razem zarówno dziewcząt jak i chłopców upychała stosy książek do szafek, poprawiając przy tym spadające z ich nosów okulary. O tak, wszystko to było znajome. Wzdychając ciężko Harry przepchnął się przez tłum dzieciaków, które taksowały go spojrzeniem. Jedni zerkali na niego ukradkiem inni gapili się otwarcie, nie starając się tego ukryć. Harry po prostu ich ignoruje.  
Dociera do sekretariatu gdzie wita go zapach świeżej kawy i tuszu drukarskiego. Podchodzi do biurka i puka w nie lekko. Laura Wolff, jak mówi plakietka, unosi wzrok, a szczery uśmiech wpływa na jej usta.  
-Witaj skarbie, jak mogę ci pomóc?- Pyta zdejmując okulary z wąskiego nosa. Musiała mieć co najmniej sześćdziesiątkę i pachniała owsianką.  
-Nazywam się Harry.- Mówi powoli.- Jestem nowy.- Wybija stopę nerwowy rytm, drzwi za nim otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem. Młody, ciemnowłosy chłopak z brązowymi, sarnimi oczami wchodzi do środka i staje przy kopiarce.  
-Liam!- Woła sekretarka. Liam podnosi głowę i uśmiecha się do niej uprzejmie.  
-Dzień dobry pani Wolff.- Podchodzi do biurka, zerkając krótko na Harry'ego.  
-Witaj Liam! To jest Harry.- Staruszka uśmiecha się słodko.- Jest tu nowy, a nikt nie nadaje się do oprowadzenia go po szkole lepiej niż sam przewodniczący samorządu uczniowskiego!- Klaszcze w dłonie, jakby była z siebie bardzo zadowolona.  
Liam uśmiecha się lekko i obraca, spoglądając na Harry'ego. Są całkowitymi przeciwieństwami. Liam ocieka duchem szkoły i zbyt drogimi koszulkami polo. Harry wciąż nosi te same wytarte vansy, które kupił dwa lata temu.  
-Jasne.- Liam wzrusza ramionami.  
-Nie potrzebuję wycieczki. Sam sobie poradzę.- Harry od razu czuje się winny, kiedy widzi jak błysk w oczach Liama przygasa.- Przykro mi.- Mówi.  
-Nonsens, zgubisz się w tak dużej szkole! Prószę Harry, pozwól Liamowi pomóc.- Właśnie wtedy drukarka postanowiła ożyć. Pani Wolff chwyta wydrukowany dokument i podaje go Harry'emu.- Proszę. Są tu wszystkie niezbędne ci informacje. Numer szafki i jej szyfr, wszystkie twoje zajęcia i przerwy są na tej kartce.- Spogląda na niego poważnie.- Nie zgub jej.  
-Jasne.- Harry mamrocze słabo, marzy o powrocie do domu, do łóżka. Chce śnić o czymkolwiek innym niż to co się teraz dzieje. Liam otwiera drzwi i ruchem głowy nakazuje Harry'emu, żeby szedł za nim.  
-Na prawdę nie musimy tego robić.- Mówi Styles lustrując trzymaną w dłoni kartkę papieru.  
-Nie ma problemu, poważnie.- Chłopak przystaje i wyciąga dłoń.- Jestem Liam.  
Harry uśmiecha się i podaje mu rękę, potrząsając lekko.  
-Harry.  
-Dobrze, skoro już się znamy, chyba mogę zacząć cię oprowadzać.  
Liam zaczął od sali gimnastycznej, potem poszli do biblioteki, gdzie Harry odebrał potrzebne mu książki. Potem odnaleźli jego szafkę, gdzie z ulgą odłożył ciężkie podręczniki.  
-Dzięki, naprawdę doceniam pomoc.- Mówi. Liam uśmiecha się z dumą i kończy opowiadać o szkole.  
-Teraz powinieneś pewnie iść na lekcje.- Wtrąca chwilę później.- Pierwsza lekcja skończy się za chwilę, potem będziesz musiał iść na...- Zerka na kartkę z planem Harry'ego.- Plastykę.  
Harry natychmiastowo się odpręża.  
-Plastyka, w porządku.- Wzdycha.- To mogę zrobić.  
-A jeśli będziesz się zastanawiał gdzie usiąść w stołówce, przy moim stoliku zawsze znajdzie się miejsce.- Mówi Liam. Harry uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Lubi Liama, nawet jeśli chłopak jest nieco sztywny i trochę za bardzo ułożony. Ma wrażenie, że mogliby się zakumplować, Liam jest zdecydowanie lepszą opcją niż Zayn.  
-Myślę, że będę musiał przyjąć tę ofertę.- Śmieje się. Chłopcy żegnają się i Harry rusza do pracowni plastycznej.  
__________________________

Dzień Harry'ego nie należy do najgorszych, dopóki nie wchodzi do sali, w której odbywają się lekcje historii. W ławce na samym środku sali siedzi Louis Tomlinson, ławkę obok zajmuje rozchichotane dziewczyna. Louis napotyka jego spojrzenie, ale Harry się nie uśmiecha, nie przyjmuje nawet do wiadomości jego obecności w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Właśnie to pasuje mu teraz najbardziej. Harry nadal jest na niego zły. Louis zostawił go samego na parkingu i mimo, że Harry nie miał ochoty się z nim zaprzyjaźniać, sam fakt, że Louis nie chciał nawet żeby ich razem widziano, trochę go zabolał.  
Dziewczyna szepcze coś do ucha Louisa. Chłopak uśmiecha się, jednak uśmiech nie dociera do oczu. Brunetka przebiega palcami przez jego włosy i całuje go w policzek. Harry jest w szoku. Znajduje wolne miejsce tuż za Louisem i właśnie tam siada, zauważając, że Louis się spina.  
Harry nie może w to uwierzyć. Louis jest hetero? Louis ma dziewczynę? Co? Czy ludzie faktycznie myśleli, że ten dzieciak jest hetero? Nie ma mowy, że ten delikatny chłopiec w okularach ma dziewczynę. Harry ma całkiem niezły gejdar. Przygląda się jak dziewczyna przenosi dłoń na kark Louisa i ponownie szepcze mu na ucho. Louis odpycha jej rękę.  
-Lekcja zaraz się zacznie Eleanor. Wiesz jak pan Moss reaguje na publiczne okazywanie uczuć.  
Eleanor marszczy czoło i odwraca się od niego. Zaczyna grzebać w torebce i wyciąga z niej telefon. Harry patrzy na nich przez całą lekcję zastanawiając się czy wszyscy wokół oślepli. Nie ma między nimi ani odrobiny chemii. Zanim rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, Harry jest kompletnie wkurzony.  
Idzie do szafki, z której wyjmuje swój lunch, po czym kieruje się na stołówkę. Zauważa Liama, samotnie zajmującego stolik w rogu. Harry podchodzi do niego i upuszcza swój lunch odrobinę zbyt ostentacyjnie. Louis patrzy na niego z ciekawością.  
-Wszystko w porządku, kolego?- Pyta.  
Harry opamiętuje się i marszczy czoło.  
-Kim jest Eleanor?- Harry zadaje pytanie, mimo, że zna już na nie odpowiedź. Nie obchodzi go czy Louis ma dziewczynę. Nawet odrobinę. Wszystko przez to, że ten dzieciak jest boleśnie oczywisty. Harry jest porządnie zmieszany całą sytuacją.  
Liam odkłada kanapkę i spogląda na niego uważnie.  
-Masz na myśli Eleanor Calder?- Dopytuje.  
-Na to wygląda.- Harry wzrusza ramionami wyciągając jabłko z torby z lunchem.  
-Czemu pytasz? Podoba ci się?- Drażni się Liam. Harry niemal dławi się kawałkiem owocu.  
-Zdecydowanie nie.  
-Dlaczego nie? Dlatego, że chodzi z Louisem? Bo jeśli mam być szczery-  
-Co? Oczywiście że nie.- Harry ucina jego wywód.  
-Więc dlaczego?  
-Liam. Jestem gejem.- Harry nie zamierza się z tym kryć. Jest dumny ze swojej seksualności, którą określił ostatecznie jako czternastolatek trzy lata temu. Powiedział mamie i tacie, którzy nie mogli przejąć się tym mniej. Ojciec powiedział, że ma gdzieś, że jego syn lubi w dupę. Harry myśli, że żartował. Matka nie wierzyła dopóki nie przyłapała Zayna z kutasem Harry'ego w buzi.  
Oczy Liama przypominają wielkością spodki.  
-Oh. Przepraszam.... Ja...- Jąka się.  
-Liam, wszystko okej.- Harry kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Widzisz, mam przeczucie, że możemy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale nie planuję niczego więcej.  
Kiedy Liam nie odzywa się przez kolejne kilka sekund, Harry jest przekonany, że spieprzył.  
-Czy to dla ciebie problem?- Jego dłoń wędruje z powrotem na blat.  
-Nie!- Liam unosi brwi.- To żaden problem! Po prostu.- Zaczyna rozrywać swoją kanapkę na coraz drobniejsze części.- Ja nie jestem gejem...Nie chcę, żeby było, no wiesz.- Wzrusza ramionami.- Niezręcznie.  
Harry zaczyna się śmiać.  
-Niezręcznie będzie tylko, jeśli ty będziesz czuł się niezręcznie.  
-Masz rację, Harry.- Liam wzdycha z ulgą i uśmiecha się od niego.  
-Skoro wszystko jest już jasne, pogadajmy o Eleanor.  
-Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego się tak nią interesujesz.- Liam śmieje się cicho.  
-Po prostu wydaje mi się taka...- Harry kładzie palec na dolnej wardze.- Taka...  
-Sztuczna.-Podpowiada Liam.  
-Dokładnie.- Harry kiwa głową. To słowo wydaje się dobrze zastępować wyraz "broda" jakiego chciał użyć.  
-Zgarnia tytuł miss szkoły co roku począwszy od siódmej klasy. Zaczęła chodzić z nikim innym jak Lousiem Tomlinsonem w dziewiątej.- Liam wzrusza ramionami.- Oh, a jej mama robi wspaniałe ciasteczka czekoladowe na coroczny kiermasz wypieków.  
-Dobrze wiedzieć.- Śmieje się Harry.  
Przez resztę przerwy na lunch wymieniają się informacjami na swój temat. Harry opowiada Liamowi o Cheshire, pomijając szczegół dotyczące jego rodziny i Zayna, a Liam odwdzięcza się opowieściami o swoim życiu w Doncaster. Dowiedział się, że Payne złamał nogę karmiąc kozę, kiedy był w szóstej klasie. (Podobno spadł z płotu na którym stał. I podobno przeżył ogromną traumę.) Harry mówi, że kiedy był dzieckiem chciał zostać sławnym piosenkarzem i grać koncerty na całym świecie. Chciał nawet iść na casting, ale mama powiedziała mu, że tak czy siak nie ma szans, więc porzucił ten pomysł. Śmieją się i opowiadają głupawe historie z dzieciństwa, a Harry czuje jak spięte mięśnie rozluźniają się za każdym razem, kiedy łza powstała od intensywnego chichotu spływa po jego policzku.  
___________________________

Harry postanawia wrócić do domu na piechotę. Pogoda jest piękna, temperatura przekroczyła dwadzieścia stopni. Idzie w stronę chodnika, kiedy tuż za nim rozlega się klakson. Harry odwraca się napotykając Louisa, podjeżdżającego powoli w jego stronę.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz?- Pyta.  
-Oh, więc teraz ze mną rozmawiasz.- Harry krzyżuje ręce na piersi i kontynuuje spacer. Okej, może i zachowuje się jak dzieciak, ale nie obchodzi go to.  
-Masz jakiś problem?  
-Moim problemem.- Harry przystaje.- Jesteś ty.  
Louis unosi brwi.  
-Co...  
-Nie jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem bezradnego chłopca, który nie poradzi sobie bez wsparcia nadzianego filantropa.- Syczy.  
-Harry.- Louis wzdycha ciężko i uciska podstawę nosa.- Dotarcie do domu pieszo zajmie ci godzinę.  
-Lubię świeże powietrze.- Dziecięca odzywka ucieka z jego ust.  
-Jak zamierzasz dotrzeć tu jutro?- Prycha Louis.- Na piechotę?  
-Nie inaczej.- Harry posyła mu kpiący uśmieszek.  
-Jak chcesz.- Louis ogląda się za siebie, upewniając się, że nikogo tam nie ma, po czym parkuje na najbliższym wolnym miejscu. Wysiada z auta, chwyta torbę, przewiesza ją sobie przez ramię i podchodzi do Harry'ego.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz?  
-Idę z tobą, a jak ci się wydaje?- Prycha Louis.  
-Dlaczego to robisz?- Harry nie może poradzić na swoją reakcję. Czuje się niezdrowo zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.  
-Ponieważ, Curly, jeśli zamierzasz być upartym osłem i nie akceptować mojej pomocy, możemy równie dobrze zrobić to po twojemu.- Wzrusza ramionami.- Mam to gdzieś.- Przesłania oczy reybanami i przeczesuje włosy palcami. Harry zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i patrzy na niego jak kretyn. Czy on właśnie nazwał go Curly? Niezły tupet. Louis również przystaje.  
-Co.  
-Nic.- Głos Harry'ego jest tylko odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu.- Nic.- Powtarza głośniej i wznawia spacer, tym razem szybciej. Louis z trudem dotrzymuje mu kroku.  
-Dlaczego przez cały czas jesteś takim kutasem?- Pyta chłopak.  
-Nie lubię cię.- Harry odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć. Louis cofa się o krok, kąciki jego ust opadają nieznacznie.  
-Dlaczego?- Dopytuje.  
-Jesteś tylko bogatym kolesiem, który myśli, że może robić cokolwiek mu się podoba.- Wyjaśnia Harry gniewnie.- A tak nie jest.  
-Nie znasz mnie.- Louis mówi cicho, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. Harry potrząsa głową. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz musi znieść nie tylko Louisa, ale również wrócić do domu i skonfrontować się z mamą. Ciężar tej świadomości niemal powala go na ziemię.  
-Chcesz się upalić?- Harry pyta nagle. Oczy Louisa stają się ogromne.  
-Oszalałeś.-Stwierdza, kręcąc głową i rusza dalej. Harry podąża za nim powoli.  
-Mówię serio.  
-Nie wątpię.  
Resztę drogi spędzają w ciszy. W pewnej chwili Louis wyciągnął słuchawki. Harry słyszał ciche dudnienie basu jakiegoś popularnego rapu. Mimo, że się do siebie nie odzywali, mimo, że Harry był niemal całkowicie pewien, że nienawidzi Louisa, wciąż cieszył się z jego obecności.  
___________________________________

Kiedy docierają na miejsce, a Harry stwierdza, że samochód matki nie stoi na podjeździe i wzdycha z nieskrywaną ulgą.  
-Więc... Cześć.- Harry żegna się niezgrabnie.  
Louis tylko mruga i rusza w stronę własnego domu. Harry przygląda się jak chłopak otwiera drzwi i zamyka je ze sobą bez słowa. Sam wchodzi do kuchni i bierze butelkę wody, później idzie do pokoju. Stara się skupić na pracy domowej, ale nie wychodzi mu to najlepiej. Półtora metra dalej Louis zajmuje się tym samym. Harry co chwilę spoglądał przez okno przyłapując Louisa na tym samym. Po dziesięciu minutach spędzonych w niepewności Harry postanawia się poddać i wziąć długi, gorący prysznic.  
Pozwolił gorącym kroplom spływać po jego ciele przez dwadzieścia minut, przyglądał się jak para osadza się powoli na powierzchni lustra. Przebiega dłonią prze włosy i owija się ręcznikiem wokół bioder. Następnie wraca do pokoju kompletnie zapominając, że Louis ma doskonały widok na jego sypialnię. Więc kiedy wkładając bokserki, zatrzymuje je w połowie ud i odrzuca ręcznik na łóżko, ich spojrzenia się spotykają. Louis patrzy na niego z trudną do odczytania miną. Całe jego ciało obejmuje intensywny rumieniec. Harry uśmiecha się chytrze i zasłania ręcznikiem okno. Szczerzy się do siebie wkładając dresy i stary t-shirt.  
Hetero jak cholera.  
Mama Harry'ego zjawia się późnym popołudniem, kiedy Harry kończy jeść kolację. Płatki z mlekiem. Rozłożył się na kanapie z miską popcornu balansującą na jego brzuchu i oglądał X Factor. Simon przepuścił dalej jakiś boyband, którego nazwa zdążyła mu umknąć.  
Sylwetka kobiety przesłania mu widok na telewizor. Spogląda na matkę, która chwilę później opada z płaczem na kolana. Harry odstawia na bok miskę z popcornem i siada.  
-Hej, już dobrze.- Mówi przebiegając palcami przez jej włosy. Widok jej łez sprawia, że on sam zaczyna płakać.  
-Przepraszam, tak mi przykro.- Wydusza z siebie.- Jestem okropną matką.- Jej głos drży.  
-Jest okej.- Harry przyciąga Anne do siebie. Czuje gotujący się w nim gniew. Nie tak powinno być, to ona powinna go pocieszać.  
Harry przytula ją jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wręcza szklankę wody i miskę z gorącą zupą. Anne znika w swojej sypialni, Harry z westchnieniem rusza do własnej. Zdejmuje ręcznik z okna, pokój Louisa pogrążony jest w ciemności. Harry chwyta bluzę z kapturem i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Jest zimno, a niebo zasłania warstwa mgły. Harry wzdycha lekko i siada. Pozwala, żeby ogarnął go mrok. Patrzy w gwiazdy, miliony milionów gwiazd będących na niebie. Gwiazdy są jak ludzie. Harry zastanawia się czy zauważają, kiedy jedna z nich umiera, czy czują wtedy smutek.  
Zostaje na ganku przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu wpatrując się w niebo dopóki nie drętwieją mu palce.  
_________________________________

Reszta tygodnia upływa spokojnie. Harry chodzi do szkoły, robi głupie zadania i wraca do domu. Nareszcie przyszedł piątek i Harry nie mógł doczekać się odrobiny relaksu. W wtorek Louis czekał na Harry'ego przed jego domem. Całą drogę przebyli w ciszy. Louis odzyskał samochód, a Harry przez resztę tygodnia przyjmował propozycje wspólnej jazdy do szkoły.  
W piątek w porze lunchu, Liam jak zwykle siedział przy swoim stoliku.  
-Gdzie można ty dostać zioło?- Pyta Harry. Louis dławi się łykiem wody.  
-Umm.  
-Proszę, nie mam już ani grama.  
Liam odkasłuje lekko.  
-Możesz zapytać Nialla.- Wskazuje na drugi koniec stołówki.- To ten blond Irlandczyk.- Harry podąża za wzrokiem Liama, jego spojrzenie ląduje na hiperaktywnym blondynie, podskakującym w miejscu i wpychającym do buzi ogromne ilości jedzenia.- Powinien mieć to, czego potrzebujesz.  
-Dzięki.- Harry klepie Liama w ramię.- Więc. Tak sobie myślałem.- Harry odchyla się na krześle.- Skoro jest piątek, może wpadłbyś do mnie po szkole, żebym mógł ci skopać tyłek w FIFA'ę? - Znał Liama ledwie tydzień, ale już potrafił stwierdzić, że chłopak jest jedną z najmilszych, najbardziej życzliwych osób jakich Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał. Tego gościa nie dało się nie lubić.  
-Chciałbyś kolego.- Liam śmieje się i celuje winogronem w głowę Harry'ego.  
-Super, więc podwieziesz mnie do domu? Czy po prostu wpadniesz później?- Pyta Styles.  
-Mogę cię podwieźć.- Liam zgadza się bez zastanowienia.  
-Świetnie.  
Później tego dnia, kiedy dzwonek oznajmia koniec zajęć, Harry podbiega do samochodu Louisa i wsadza głowę do środka.  
-Nie potrzebuję podwózki.- Mówi.  
-Co?  
-Liam mnie zawiezie.  
Louis kiwa powoli głową.  
-Ty i Liam, huh?- Uśmiecha się kpiąco.- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że możecie się zaprzyjaźnić.  
Harry krzywi się do niego.  
-Skąd taki wniosek?  
-Po prostu bardzo się różnicie.- Louis wzrusza ramionami.- To tyle.  
-Cóż, ja i Liam dogadujemy się wspaniale.- Harry odpowiada tym samym tonem.  
-Na pewno.- Jego słowa ociekają sarkazmem.  
-Jest wiele rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz, Tomlinson. Liam...- Harry zdycha teatralnie.- Liam mnie rozumie, łapiesz?  
Louis spina się, jego dłonie zaciskają się na kierownicy ze zdwojoną siłą.  
-Cieszę się.- Mamrocze przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
-Ja również.- Harry uśmiecha się zadowolony i odwraca się by odejść, kiedy dociera do niego głos Louisa.  
-Nie oczekuj od Liama zbyt wiele.  
Harry obraca się na pięcie.  
-Co masz na myśli?  
-To, że Liam nie zrobi ci loda, tylko dlatego, ze jesteś dla niego miły. Nie baw się nim.- Louis kręci głową z poważną miną.  
-Eleanor zrobiła ci już loda?- Harry od razu żałuje nieprzemyślanego pytania. Louis otwiera szeroko oczy i czerwieni się mocno.  
-Ja...Nie wydaje mi się....to nie twoja sprawa.- Jąka się w odpowiedzi. Harry cieszy oczy widokiem zawstydzonego chłopaka. Decyduje się na więcej zabawy. Ponownie wsadza głowę przez okno samochodu, tym razem znacznie głębiej.  
-Nie martw się, na szczęście będziesz miał idealny widok na Liama ssącego mojego kutasa, więc w zasadzie wyświadczam ci przysługę.- Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, kolejna myśl przemyka mu przez głowę.- Tak jak kilka dni temu, kiedy przyglądałeś mi się stojącemu w samej bieliźnie. Podobało ci się, prawda Louis?  
-Pierdol się, Harry.- Louis ze złością wypluwa z siebie kolejne słowa. Przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce uruchamiając silnik.- Odsuń się od samochodu.- Mówi z mocą, nie patrząc w stronę Harry'ego. Harry odsuwa się i przygląda się jak Louis opuszcza teraz szkoły. Przepełnia go poczucie winy. Ignoruje je i wraca do budynku w poszukiwaniu Liama. Znajduje go przy szafce, chłopak właśnie wkłada kurtkę. Liam uśmiecha się, kiedy go zauważa. Nagle Harry chce jedynie wrócić do domu i położyć się spać. Chce zapomnieć o tym jak okropnie się zachował w stosunku do Louisa.  
-Hej, gdzie się podziewałeś?- Pyta Liam. Harry marszczy czoło, czuje jak rumieniec wpływa na jego policzki, kiedy przypomina sobie co powiedział Louis. Czy naprawdę myśli, że mógłby próbować czegoś z Liamem? Dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział? Przede wszystkim, Liam nie był w jego typie. Czyżby Louis był zazdrosny? Dlaczego Harry w ogóle wspomniał o Eleanor? Dlaczego musiał przeprowadzić się do tego pieprzonego miasta? Dlaczego ojciec ich porzucił? Dlaczego jego matka była pieprzoną alkoholiczką? Dlaczego-  
-Wszystko w porządku, kolego?- Liam wyciąga go z niewesołych myśli. Harry mruga kilka razy, zanim udaje mu się skinąć głową.  
-Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu zgubiłem się na moment we własnych myśłach.  
-Oh, chcesz o tym pogadać?- Liam naprawdę się martwi. Jedną z rzeczy, jakie Harry zauważył w Liamie, było to, ze chłopak martwił się na potęgę.  
-Nie, to nic.- Harry zaciera dłonie.- Ale musimy znaleźć Nialla!- Ogłasza rozglądając się wśród pozostałych na korytarzu uczniów. Wychodzą razem ze szkoły i krótką chwilę zajmuje im zauważenie blondyna siedzącego ze znajomymi pod drzewem, śmiejącego się głośno. Determinacja wypełniła ciało Harry'ego. Dostanie to zioło, nawet jeśli będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi.  
-Hej, Niall!- Harry uśmiecha się szeroko kiedy do niego podchodzi. Niall obraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. Konsternacja na jego twarzy szybko zmienia się w wesoły uśmiech.  
-W czym mogę panu pomóc?- Niall mówi z ciężkim, irlandzkim akcentem,  
-Poszukuję dobrej trawki.- Mówi prosto z mostu. Nie ma ochoty owijać w bawełnę.  
Niall śmieje się wesoło.  
-Więc trafiłeś na odpowiednią osobę, zobaczymy, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.- Zarzuca rękę na ramiona Harry'ego i prowadzi go za budynek sali gimnastycznej.  
____________________________________

Chwilę później Harry jest w samochodzie razem z Liamem, gotów wrócić do domu i zapalić.  
-Nareszcie, kurwa.- Uśmiecha się do siebie.  
-Więc wszystko w porządku?- Liam wykrzywia usta w miękkim uśmiechu. Harry kiwa głową. -Gotowy na całkowitą porażkę?  
-Chciałbyś.  
-Przygotuj się na Payno w akcji.- Liam uśmiecha się z wyższością i zastyga w dziwnej pozie z rękami w górze.  
Harry nie może się nie roześmiać.  
______________________________________________

-Tak! Ssij mi kutasa, mały!- Harry strzela gola, przesądzającego o wygranej jego drużyny. Odrzuca kontroler na bok i skacze po pokoju.  
-Cholera.- Liam mamrocze, pozwalając, by kontroler wysunął się z jego dłoni. Harry wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę.  
-To był dobry mecz.- Liam potrząsa jego ręką, wciąż krzywiąc się na myśl o porażce.  
Zjawili się w domu Harry'ego dwie godziny wcześniej i grali przez cały ten czas. Harry co chwilę zerkał na pokój Louisa, który pozostawał pusty. Światło wyłączone, łóżko idealnie zasłane. Jego mama nie wróciła jeszcze z pracy, mimo późnego wieczora. Nie uprzedziła go, że zostaje po godzinach. Miał jointa do spalenia, zastanawiał się jednak czy najpierw nie zadzwonić do Zayna, wiedział też co Liam myśli na temat narkotyków.  
-Możesz.- Liam skrzywił się niezręcznie.- Zapalić, czy cokolwiek, jeśli chcesz.- Liam musiał czytać mu w myślach.  
-Nie, jest okej, ale dzięki.- Harry uśmiecha się do niego i rozciąga długie kończyny. Siedzą w niezręcznej ciszy.  
-Przepraszam za bałagan. Dopiero się wprowadziliśmy, więc trochę zajmie mi ogarnianie wszystkich rzeczy.- Liam tylko kiwa głową. Cisza między nimi zdaje się narastać i gęstnieć. Harry czuje się nieswojo. Lubi ciszę, cholera, woli siedzieć w ciszy niż niepotrzebnie strzępić język, ale brak słów nie wydaje mu się teraz odpowiedni.  
-Okej, o co chodzi?- Harry obraca się, siadając twarzą w twarz z Liamem.  
-Ja tylko...- Rumieni się.- Nie ważne.  
Harry chwyta go za ramię.  
-Nie, powiedz mi, coś nie tak?- Liam wzdycha i zamyka oczy.  
-Jesteś gejem.  
Harry nie potrafi się nie zaśmiać.  
-Tak, jestem gejem.  
Liam mocniej zaciska powieki.  
-Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś?  
Harry zastanawia się przez moment. Może powiedzieć Liamowi prawdę lub wymyślić coś na poczekaniu. Postanawia mu jednak zaufać.  
-Cóż.- Harry siada przed nim po turecku.- Kiedy byłem młodszy, mogłem mieć jakieś dziesięć lat, byłem u kolegi, Marka. Siedzieliśmy w jego pokoju, przy komputerze, po prostu się wygłupiając, kiedy zapytał mnie czy chcę coś zobaczyć.- Liam przyglądał mu się uważnie.- Będąc ciekawskim dziesięciolatkiem bez mrugnięcia skinąłem głową. Mark otworzył nową kartę, wpisał adres strony, której nie pamiętam, wiem tylko, że było to porno. Moje pierwsze hardkorowe porno, z cyckami i wszystkim innym.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień. Był piekielnie gorący, letni dzień. Mama Harry'ego obiecała, że weźmie go na lody, ale się nie pojawiła. Kiedy Harry zapytał ją, gdzie była, usłyszał, że musiała dłużej zostać w pracy, Harry zrozumiał, że była zbyt pijana, żeby gdziekolwiek z nim pójść. Tata zjawił się kilka godzin później, Harry nie dostał lodów.  
-Mark bez przerwy wskazywał na cycki, mówił jakie są fajne, że laska jest taka gorąca, ale ja wpatrywałem się w kolesia. Byłem w gejowski transie, czy czymś takim. Dziewczyna wzięła jego całego kutasa do buzi, chłopak drżał i jęczał, pamiętam tylko że myślałem jak gorący i cudowny był fakt, że silny mężczyzna może być całkowicie bezradny.- Harry podniósł wzrok, Liam wciąż na niego patrzył.- Przez cały czas musiałem sobie przypominać, że powinienem patrzeć na dziewczynę, podniecać się jej widokiem, ale nie mogłem.- Harry śmieje się lekko.- Skończyłem zakochując się w Marku. Rok później powiedziałem mu co do niego czuję, wtedy byłem już pewny, że... no wiesz, wolę chłopców.  
-Jak zareagował?  
Harry zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie wszystko.  
-Powiedział całej szkole, ze jestem pedałem.  
Liam sapnął cicho.  
-To okropne.- Powiedział.  
-Ale prawdziwe.- Harry spogląda w smutne oczy Liama.- I tak też się czułem, tak się postrzegałem, ale Mark przeprowadził się w następnym roku. Zacząłem dziewiątą klasę i wszyscy wiedzieli już, że jestem gejem. Na początku nie dawali mi spokoju, ale kiedy przestało mnie to obchodzić, oni też stracili zainteresowanie. Potem poznałem Zayna, i- Harry zamarł. Powiedział zbyt wiele. Nie może, nie będzie rozmawiał o Zayna. Bo mówienie o Zaynie prowadzi do mówienia o innych rzeczach.  
-W porządku, Harry. Możesz mi powiedzieć.- Liam kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie.  
\- Ja um...- Harry drapie się w kark.- Moja mama nas przyłapała, widziała jak robił mi loda, właśnie tak dowiedziała się, że jestem gejem.- Wzrusza ramionami.- To tyle.  
Liam przez nie odzywa się przez chwilę, trawiąc całą historię.  
-Wow.- Mówi w końcu.  
-Ta.- Harry zerka przez ramię Payne'a, pokój Louisa nadal jest pusty. -Dlaczego pytasz?- Harry stara się być delikatny.  
-Nie wiem, to znaczy.- Liam zwiesza głowę.- Lubię dziewczyny, wiem, że tak jest, ale ciągle zastanawiam się, jakby to było...no wiesz.- Wzrusza ramionami.- Całować chłopaka.  
-Możesz pocałować mnie.- Mówi cicho Harry.- Jeśli tylko chcesz.  
-Jesteś pewny?- Pyta Liam.  
-Liam, jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, oczywiście że jestem pewny.- Harry uśmiecha się miękko.- A teraz chodź tu.  
Liam uśmiecha się i nachyla. Harry patrzy jak Liam zamyka oczy i zbliża się do niego. Ma zrobić to samo, jednak zauważa zapalające się światło. Spoglądając nad ramieniem Liama, Harry widzi jak Louis wtacza się do pokoju, z telefonem z dłoni igłową zwieszoną nisko. Opada na łóżko i patrzy prosto na Harry'ego. Jego oczy są zaczerwienione. Czyżby płakał? Wpatrują się w siebie uważnie, niebieskie oczy, skanują zielone. Harry otrząsa się z transu, kiedy czuje ciepłe wargi na swoim nosie. Liam otwiera oczy, rumieniec wkrada się powoli na jego policzki.  
-O mój boże. Przepraszam!- Liam piszczy przerażony. Harry śmieje się i przenosi na niego spojrzenie.  
-Wszystko w porządku.  
-Nie wydaje mi się... To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, Harry.  
Harry ledwie rejestruje jego słowa, znowu patrzy na Louisa, który nie poruszył się nawet odrobinę, wciąż wpatrując się w Harry'ego.  
-Nie martw się Liam, nie musimy tego robić.- Harry uśmiecha się muskając dłonią jego krótkie włosy. Liam przytula go mocno. Harry zauważa, że Louis marszczy czoło. Przyglądają się sobie, obaj są tego świadomi. Jakby grali w jakąś chorą grę. Liam odsuwa się i patrzy na Harry'ego, potem podąża za jego wzrokiem. Ogląda się za siebie i zauważa Louisa.  
-Oh. Nie wiedziałem, że Louis jest twoim sąsiadem.- Liam unosi dłoń, jednak Louis nie odpowiada na nieme powitanie.  
-Ta.- To wszystko na co Harry potrafi się zdobyć. Decydują się na kolejną grę, tym razem taką, w której Louis pozostaje w swoim pokoju, jednak tym razem wpatruje się w wyświetlacz telefonu.  
Słońce zachodzi, a obaj Harry i Liam mają dość gier video.  
-Powinienem iść.- Liam ziewa i podnosi się na nogi. Anne nadal nie wróciła z pracy, a Harry zaczynał się martwić, dzwonił do niej trzy raz bez skutku.  
-Dzięki za wizytę.- Liam z gracją odpowiada na jego uśmiech.  
-Cześć, Harry.  
-Pa, Li.  
______________________________  
Kiedy Liam wychodzi, Harry zajmuje się sprzątanie bałaganu jaki po sobie zostawili. Zbiera puszki po napojach i puste paczki po chipsach rozrzucone po podłodze. Kiedy kończy, bierze skręta i wychodzi na zewnątrz. Czuje jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się przy każdym zaciągnięciu. Czuje się winny paląc bez Zayna, który nie kontaktował się z nim od ich ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej. Harry marszczy czoło. Nie takich myśli oczekiwał na haju. Świetnie.  
Spojrzał w niebo zastawiając się czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, że zjawi się anioł i poleci z nim do góry, na księżyc, gdzie będzie mógł spojrzeć w dół, na Ziemię i całą jej bezsensowność. Tak, był na sporym haju. Chce zadzwonić do taty, bardzo, ale nie robi tego. Jego palce odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Jest smutny bardziej niż zły i właśnie to jest najgorsze. Chciałby znienawidzić ojca, ale nie potrafi. Jest tylko smutny. Zawsze wiedział, że jego tata jest świetnym, ciężko pracującym gościem. Zabierał Harry'ego na mecze piłki nożnej, sadzał go sobie na ramionach i pokazywał świat. Ale ludzie zmieniają się jak pory roku.  
Jest nie długo po pierwszej w nocy, a jego matka nadal jest niewidomo gdzie. Kiedy ma już dość siedzenia na zimnie wraca do domu i zamyka drzwi . Widok jaki zastaje zmusza go do zatrzymania się w pół kroku. Louis jęczy rozłożony na łóżku w pokoju naprzeciw. Na szczęście dla Harry'ego, jego pokój jest mocno zaciemniony, dlatego może poruszać się bez zostania przyłapanym. Blask księżyca otula ciało Louisa. Chłopak jest całkowicie zajęty sobą. Włosy w nieładzie, koszulka podwinięta do góry, odsłania brzuch. Wsuwa dłonie pod materiał bokserek i zsuwa je w dół, po czym naciąga je z powrotem na biodra. Prawą dłoń ponownie wsuwa pod materiał. Drażni się ze sobą, wygina plecy w łuk.  
Harry zastanawia się, czy Louis robi to specjalnie. Chce, żeby patrzył. Inna jego część jest przekonana, że chłopak myśli, że Harry już dawno zasnął. Harry czuje jak jego spodnie stają się ciasne. Jest tylko człowiekiem, do jasne cholery, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Harry czuje zazdrość. Zazdrości Louisowi, który może dotknąć się, kiedy tylko ma na to ochotę. W tej chwili, Harry ma ochotę powstrzymać Louisa przed dojściem, odepchnąć jego dłonie i samemu przejąć kontrolę. Chce żeby Louis błagał, prosił o każdy dotyk. Jego kutas staje się coraz twardszy, Harry czuje się oszołomiony. Przysiada na łóżku, nie odrywając wzroku od dogadzającego sobie wciąż Louisa. To złe, Harry wie o tym doskonale. Musi wyjść, pozwolić Louisowi robić swoje, ale nie potrafi.  
Patrzy jak Louis zagryza wargi i zamyka oczy. Wolną dłoń zaciska na pościeli, szarpiąc ją mocno. Harry zastanawia się czy Eleanor doprowadza go do takiego stanu. Nie wydaje mu się. Czy Eleanor sprawia, że jęczy, będąc tak podnieconym, że jest na granicy omdlenia. Prawdopodobnie nie.  
Harry wypuszcza drżący oddech, kiedy Louis dochodzi. Kiedy się uspokaja, podnosi się z łóżka i wychodzi z sypialni. Harry wykorzystuję tę szansę na wpełznięcie pod kołdrę i podciągniecie jej pod samą brodę. Louis wraca chwilę później, ale z tej pozycji Harry widzi tylko kształt jego sylwetki. Patrzy jak Louis kładzie się z powrotem i wierci nieznacznie, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Patrzy jak pierś Louisa podnosi się i opada powoli. Jest tak blisko, jednak Harry nie może go dosięgnąć. Kończy masturbując się pod prysznicem, jęczy wyobrażając sobie drżące ciało Louisa. Kładzie się spać czując się jak podglądacz. Zasypia z poczuciem winy, gotującym się w jego piersi.  
_____________________________

Kiedy Harry budzi się następnego dnia, wszystko jest dziwaczne. Czuje się jak zboczeniec, nie potrafi spojrzeć w stronę okna. Szybo rusza do łazienki, bierze prysznic i myje zęby. Potem ostrożnie otwiera drzwi do sypialni Anne i zerka do środka. Nie ma jej tam. Ogarnia go panika. Zbiega po schodach do salonu, gdzie zauważa mamę leżącą na kanapie, nadal ubraną w pracowniczy uniform, ze splątanymi włosami. Marszczy brwi i podchodzi do niej. Chwyta ją za ramię i potrząsa nią, przywracając do przytomności.  
-Mamo.- Mówi.- Mamo!- Powieki Anne uchylają się lekko, kiedy spogląda na syna.  
-Co ty robisz do cholery?- Warczy Harry.  
-Skarbie, proszę, mów ciszej.- Kobieta zakrywa twarz dłońmi.  
-Nie. Nie będę mówił ciszej, martwiłem się o ciebie! Nie wróciłaś po pracy do domu, nie odbierałaś telefonu.- Harry zaczyna dreptać po pokoju, starając się stłumić gniew.- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.- Harry szlocha, słone łzy spływają w dół bladych policzków.  
-Nie bądź naiwny, oczywiście, że żyję.- Anne wzdycha i podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej. Harry odsuwa się do tyłu, patrzy jak matka idzie do lodówki i wyciąga z niej alkoholu.  
-Nie prawda.- Harry odbiera jej butelkę.  
-Jeśli zaraz mi tego nie oddasz, przysięgam, że-  
-Że co?- Warczy Harry.- Rzucisz we mnie talerzem?- Prycha.- Oh, racja, już to zrobiłaś.- Odkręca butelkę i rusza do zlewu.  
-Nawet się kurwa nie waż, gówniarzu.- Matka krzyczy, próbując mu ją odebrać. Harry'emu udaje się wylać połowę zawartości, zanim zostaje odepchnięty na bok. Uświadamia sobie, że został uderzony, dopiero, kiedy czuje pieczenie na twarzy. Unosi dłoń i przykrywa nią palący policzek.  
-Jesteś pijana.- Harry marszczy czoło.- Ciągle powtarzam, że ucieknę, wrócę do Cheshire, ale nie robię tego.- Harry potrząsa głową.- Nie uciekam ze względu na ciebie, ale teraz, zastanawiam się dlaczego ciągle tu jestem.  
-Jeśli chcesz odejść.- Anne opiera się o blat, wyciera nos wierzchem dłoni.-Wiesz gdzie są drzwi.  
Harry cofa się o krok jakby znowu wymierzyła mu policzek.  
-Nie myślisz tak.- Kręci głową.  
-Jeśli chcesz odejść, jak twój pierdolony ojciec, proszę bardzo.- Mówi z goryczą.  
-Boże, nadal jesteś nawalona.- Harry kręci głową.- O której wróciłaś?  
-Koło czwartej, nie pamiętam dokładnie.- Mruga tępo i pociąga spory łyk z butelki. Harry z obrzydzeniem odwraca wzrok.  
-Jest ósma rano a ty ledwie stoisz.- Harry chwyta ją za ramię.- Spójrz na siebie, proszę, mamo.- Harry czuje napływające do oczu łzy. Patrzy na kobietę, która ma być dla niego wszystkim.  
-Zostaw mnie w spokoju Harry.- Mamrocze i przepycha się obok niego, powoli wchodzi po schodach i trzaska drzwiami. Harry wraca do własnego pokoju, musi użyć całej siły woli, żeby również nie trzasnąć drzwiami. Opada na podłogę opierając się plecami o ramę łóżka. Pozwala łzom płynąć. Ma wrażenie, że płacze godzinami. Kiedy jego policzki są już suche, Harry wpatruje się w ciszy w niewielką plamkę na dywanie. Kiedy podnosi wzrok widzi zmartwioną twarz Louisa. Palący gniew wypełnia jego żyły. Podnosi się do pionu, sięga po koc i przesłania nim okno. Ostatnim co widzi, jest zdziwiona mina Louisa.  
Przez resztę weekendu nie rozmawia z nikim. Gruby koc nadal przesłania okno.  
__________________________________

Nadchodzi poniedziałek, a Harry chce zostać w domu. Kiedy rozbrzmiewa alarm, Harry chowa twarz w poduszkę i jęczy w rozpaczy. Patrzy na okno zasłonięte bez przerwy przez ostatnie dwa dni. Wstaje i odsłania je napotykając spojrzeniem Louisa, będącego jedynie w ciasnej bieliźnie. Louis z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy, szybko narzuca na siebie koszulkę. Harry zamiera patrząc na ciało Louisa w świetle dnia. Ma jedwabiście gładką skórę, w której Harry chce zatopić zęby. Uśmiecha się wyzywająco, kiedy Louis krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Louis ignoruje go, chwyta ubrania i pospiesznie wychodzi z pokoju. Cholera, ten chłopak ma wspaniałe ciało.  
Liam nie może zawieźć go do szkoły, sam siedzi w niej od pół godziny rozmawiając z nauczycielem. Harry został w czarnej dupie. Wychodzi na dwór i naciąga czapkę na uszy.  
Louis wychodzi chwilę później unikając jego wzroku. Harry przygląda mu się, kiedy wsiada do samochodu i odpala silnik. Harry przełyka dumę i rusza w jego stronę. To dziwne, ale wygląda na to, że Louis się go spodziewał. Otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera nie podnosząc wzroku na wślizgującego się na siedzenie Harry'ego. Louis wrzuca bieg i wyjeżdża na jezdnię. Zderzają się z miażdżącą ciszą. Harry nie potrafi powstrzymać przed patrzeniem na Louisa. Nie może uwierzyć, że ledwie kilka dni temu przyglądał się jak chłopak robi sobie dobrze. To pokręcone, zwłaszcza, że Louis nie miał pojęcia, że Harry patrzył. Zerkając teraz na chłopaka, widział tylko plecy wygięte w łuk, dłoń zaciśniętą na pościeli, słyszał jęki i skomlenie. Zaczął się pocić. Zsunął szybę w dół pozwalając by chłodne powietrze zderzyło się z jego rozgrzaną twarz. Czuł, że jego spodnie stają się ciasne. Zerknął w bok, Louis zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy, jego palce zrobiły się białe. Harry wiedział, co powinien zrobić.  
-Przepraszam.- Mów cicho. Louis zatrzymuje się na czerwonym świetle i patrzy na niego.  
-Za co?- Pyta.  
Harry odpowiada spojrzeniem, niebieskie oczy wypełniają całą jego wizję. Za podglądanie jak się masturbujesz, pomyślał. O czym wtedy myślałeś? O mnie? Czy o Eleanor?  
-Przepraszam.- Przełyka ciężko i zaciska dłonie w pięści.- Za bycie takim dupkiem w piątek, za to, że powiedziałem, że zamierzam zabawić się z Liamem.  
-I tak to zrobiłeś.- Mówi Louis. Harry kręci głową.  
-Nie, nie zrobiłem. Prawie się pocałowaliśmy, to wszystko.  
-Całowaliście się.- Światło zmienia się na zielone, Louis przenosi spojrzenie na drogę.  
-Zazdrosny?- Harry uśmiecha się wyzywająco, patrzy jak rumieniec wpływa na policzki Louisa.  
-Chciałbyś.- Prycha.  
-Może.- Szepcze Harry. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Louisa, ale sam wpatruje się w drogę przed nimi. Kolejna fala niezręcznej ciszy wypełnia niewielką przestrzeń, napięcie seksualne jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Harry powstrzymuje się przez zmuszeniem Louisa od zatrzymania samochodu i proszenia, żeby pieprzył go mocno na tylnym siedzeniu. Inna jego część chce walnąć Louisa, za bycie takim gorącym kutasem (dosłownie).  
-Płakałeś.- Chwilę później Louis przerywa ciszę. Harry spina się momentalnie, wszystkie jego mięśnie zastygają w bezruchu. Przełyka z trudem przypominając sobie, że Louis widział łzy spływające po jego policzkach.  
-Tak.- Mówi cicho. Kłamstwa nie mają sensu. Louis go widział, w najbardziej beznadziejnym stanie. Widział go zapłakanego, zasmarkanego i tak dalej. Najdziwniejsze, że Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało zbytnio, że to Louis oglądał jego łzy. Nie pozwalał sobie na łzy w pobliżu Zayna, sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że robiło mu się słabo. Teraz dotarło do niego, że to czyni go człowiekiem.  
-Wszystko w porządku? - Louis brzmi na zmartwionego.  
-Wszystko okej, życie staje się po prostu...- Harry przygryza wargę.- Życie staje się czasami trochę zbyt trudne.- Jego głos jest tylko odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu. Louis spogląda na niego smutnymi oczami.  
-Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał porozmawiać, albo coś.- Louis odkasłuje cicho.- Możesz... Możesz porozmawiać ze mną.  
Harry nie umie powstrzymać miękkiego uśmiechu.  
-Okej.- Szepcze. Odwraca się w stronę okna. Cisza staje się łatwiejsza do zniesienia. Kilka minut później zatrzymują się przed szkołą. Wysiadają i każdy z nich idzie w inną stronę. Jak zawsze.  
Kiedy Harry zajmuje swoją ławkę, oczekuje spokoju, niestety nie ma takiego luksusu. Słaby głos pani Wolff wydobywający się z głośników informuje, że jest wzywany do sekretariatu. Wzdycha ciężko, zarzuca torbę na ramię i rusza w dół korytarza.  
-Tak?- Pyta, kiedy wchodzi do gabinetu. Sekretarka wita go z miłym uśmiechem.  
-W twoim planie nastąpiła mała zmiana.- Mówi ciepło.  
-Jaka zmiana?  
-Przeniesiono cię na WF.  
-WF?- Robi mu się niedobrze.  
-Tak, żeby ukończyć szkołę, musisz mieć zaliczone dwa semestry. W poprzedniej szkole nie miałeś wychowania fizycznego, więc musisz zaliczyć jeden semestr w tym roku i jeden w następnym.- Mówi i podsuwa mu kartkę papieru.  
-Dlaczego nie mogę zaliczyć obu w przyszłym roku?- Harry chwyta papier.  
-Kolidowałoby to z pozostałymi wymaganymi przedmiotami.- Laura uśmiecha się do niego z sympatią.- Wybacz, kochaniutki.  
-W porządku.- Wzdycha Harry.  
-Proszę skarbi, poczęstuj się cukierkiem.- Kobieta podsuwa mu miskę z miętówkami, Harry bierze garść i wychodzi z opuszczoną głową.  
______________________________________________________________________

Harry'emu jakoś udaje się przetrwać pierwszą lekcję, jednak czuje jakby w jego żołądku osadził się ogromny kamień. Nie jest wysportowany, nawet trochę. Nie zna bardziej niezdarnej osoby, jakim cudem ma brać udział w jakiejkolwiek grze?  
Kiedy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, Harry podnosi się do pionu i rusza na salę gimnastyczną, gdzie spotyka swój największy koszmar. Louis stoi przy ławkach, ubrany w ciasne szorty i biały podkoszulek. Rozmawia z grupką znajomych, kilka dziewczyn stoi parę metrów dalej chichocząc. Harry przeklina w myślach, kiedy przemierza salę. Jego spojrzenie krzyżuje się ze spojrzeniem Louisa.  
-Dobrze, panie i panowie.- Szorstki głos odzywa się z drugiego końca sali, wysoka, gburowata kobieta wychodzi na parkiet.- Do szeregu.  
Wszyscy ścisnęli się pod ścianą, Harry stanął na końcu. To wszystko było koszmarne.  
-Dzisiaj gramy w amerykański futbol dotykowy.- Kobieta rozgląda się wokół, jej donośny głos odbija się echem od białych ścian.- Czy wszyscy wiedzą, na czym polega ta dyscyplina?- Wszyscy kiwają głowami, niektórzy mamroczą potwierdzenie.- Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą. Jest to odmiana normalnego futbolu amerykańskiego z pominięciem agresywnych bloków i zwodów.- Zrobiła kilka kroków w tę i z powrotem.- Każde kto złamię zasadę o braku agresji będzie rozmawiał ze mną.  
Harry przełyka ciężko. Futbol dotykowy, co do cholery?  
-Tomlinson, Marshall, jesteście kapitanami.- Dmuchnęła w gwizdek.- Wybierzcie drużyny.  
Louis uśmiecha się zadowolony, przepełnionym arogancją krokiem wychodzi na środek sali, lustruje wszystkich zgromadzonych wzrokiem, pociera podbródek dłonią.  
-Derric.- Wskazuje na najbardziej napakowanego kolesia w klasie. Harry oddycha ciężko. Kolejne osoby dołączają do obu drużyn, w końcu pod ścianą zostają tylko Harry i bardzo niska dziewczyna, Tasha. Była kolej Louisa. Chłopak zamruczał cicho, wahając się. Harry czuł jak jego krew zaczyna wrzeć. Po prostu kurwa wybierz, pomyślał.  
-Tasha.- Mówi, uśmiechając się kpiąco do Harry'ego. Styles zastanawia się jak udaje się im odbywać cywilizowane rozmowy, kiedy są sami, ale kiedy tylko Louisa otacza tłum rówieśników, włącza się u niego tryb kompletnego kutasa. To ekstremalnie frustrujące. Harry podchodzi do swojej drużyny i staje na samym tyle. Może podłoga się pod nim zawali. Wszyscy zaczynają rozgrzewkę, potem rozbrzmiewa gwizdek. Harry zazwyczaj lubi mieć przed twarzą latające piłki. Jednak nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj stara się jak może unikać piłki, która chyba uznała go za atrakcyjnego. Zamiast grać przygląda się jak Louis biega w tę i z powrotem po sali, patrzy jak delikatne ręce z siłą rzucają piłkę. W pewnej chwili chłopak przykuca zawiązując but, a ciasne spodenki zaciskają się idealnie na jego pupie. Harry z trudem przełyka ślinę.  
Ma wrażenie, że wtapianie się w tłum idzie mu nieźle dopóki piłka nie leci w stronę jego twarzy. Harry łapie ją odruchowo wyciągając dłonie przed siebie. Słyszy radosne krzyki swoje drużyny, karzącej mu biec. Rusza w stronę bramki, wtedy zauważa gnającego za nim Louisa. W panice, Harry próbuje przyspieszyć, jednak Louis jest szybszy. Jak w zwolnionym tempie, dłonie Louisa zaciskają się na jego biodrach i Harry zostaje zepchnięty na ścianę. Wie, że będzie miał siniaki w kształcie odcisków palców, ale nie potrafi się tym przejąć. Jedynym na czym może się skupić była siła jaką wykazuje się Louis, chęć uciszenia go pocałunkiem. Harry nadal czuje ciepły nacisk, kiedy Louis podwija lekko jego koszulkę, jego palce delikatnie muskają skórę. Harry wie, że z ust wyrwał mu się jęk, nie jest pewny ile osób go usłyszało. Kiedy spojrzał w zamglone oczy Louisa, wiedział, że on na pewno usłyszał. Chłopak patrzy na niego przez ułamek sekundy zanim się odsuwa z piłką w dłoniach.  
-Czwarta zaliczona.- Mówi odwracając się i rzucając piłkę innemu członkowi drużyny. Harry czuje narastającą erekcję, a Louis ledwie go dotknął. Czuje się żałośnie. Czy nie powinien przypadkiem nienawidzić tego dzieciaka?  
-Muszę...-Mówi z trudem.- Muszę iść do toalety.-Ruszył do szatni i zamknął się w kabinie. Spędził tam resztę zajęć, podniecony i zły na Louisa.  
____________________________________________________

Kiedy po lekcjach Harry kładzie torbę na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Louisa, stara się na niego nie patrzeć. Wie, że jeśli by spróbował, nie potrafiłby się opanować. Otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera, kiedy Louis każe mu czekać.  
-Co?- Pyta Harry zirytowany.  
-Eleanor jedzie z nami.- Mówi, nie patrząc na niego.  
-Dlaczego?- Harry czuje nagłą złość, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słyszeć jej głosu.  
-Będziemy u mnie.- Louis wzrusza ramionami.  
-Nieważne.- Harry mamrocze pod nosem i zajmuje tylne siedzenie. Louis odwraca się do niego.  
-Przepraszam za to na wf'ie.- Mówi, przeczesując włosy dłonią.- Podczas gry staję się trochę agresywny.- Rumieniec wpływa mu na twarz. Agresywny, agresywny, agresywny, agresywny. Agresywny Louis, zdejmujący mu bieliznę tylko przy pomocy zębów, Louis agresywnie ściskający jego tyłek zostawiając siniaki. Harry drży.  
-Nie ma sprawy.-Wydusza z siebie.  
-Okej, dobrze.- Louis uśmiecha się do niego w lusterku, a Harry zastanawia się co się tak naprawdę dzieje. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. Ale nie byli też wrogami. Harry właśnie miał zapytać czy są przyjaciółmi, kiedy drzwi od strony pasażera otworzyły się, a Eleanor wsiadła do samochodu.  
-Hej skarbie.- Wita się słodko i nachyla, całując go krótko. Harry czuje ogarniającą go złość. Ta dziewczyna nie zasługuje na jego pocałunki.  
-Hej.- Uśmiecha się Louis.  
-Dzięki za podwózkę.- Odwraca się, zerkając na tylne siedzenie.- Więc, ty musisz być Harry.- Uśmiecha się.- Cześć, jestem Eleanor.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niej uprzejmie. Okej! Co to ma do cholery znaczyć? Rozmawiali o nim? Co mówił jej Louis? Podróż upływa w ciszy, pomijając Eleanor mówiącą bez przerwy o cheerlleadingu i stoisku z wypiekami. Harry ma ochotę się porzygać. Przewraca oczami i wyłapuje spojrzenia Louisa w lusterku. Harry rumieni się. Louis szczerzy do niego zęby. Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej.  
Kiedy wysiada przed domem, dziękuje cicho i wchodzi do środka nie oglądając się za siebie. Anne nadal jest w pracy, więc wszystkie pomieszczenia są puste. Harry otwiera lodówkę, odsuwa butelki z alkoholem, sięgając po wodę mineralną. Idzie do sypialni, zauważa, że pokój Louisa jest pusty. Harry zastanawia się, co mogą robić Louis i Eleanor. Rozmawiają z rodzicami Louisa? Czy jego rodzice są w ogóle w domu? Co jeśli pieprzy ją na kuchennym blacie? Nagle drzwi otwierają się i oboje wchodzą do środka. Eleanor nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi na okno, a co za tym idzie na Harry'ego. Natychmiast przyciąga Louisa do pocałunku. Tomlinson mruga, jego spojrzenie ląduje na Harry'm.  
Styles siedzi na łóżku, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od Louisa. Eleanor rozpina jego koszulę i odrzuca ją na podłogę. Popycha go na łóżko i usadawia się między jego nogami. Louis patrzy prosto na Harry'ego, kiedy jej głowa unosi się i opada w równym rytmie.  
Harry jest kompletnie oczarowany rozgrywającą się na jego oczach sceną. Eleanor właśnie bez skrępowania robi Louisowi loda. Harry czuje jak narasta w nim zazdrość. To powinien być jego język, to on powinien doprowadzać Louisa do skomlenia. Patrzą na siebie nawzajem, kiedy Harry doznaje oświecenia. Przygryza delikatnie dolną wargę nie odrywając wzroku od Louisa. Jeśli chłopak faktycznie jest hetero, zobaczymy jak zniesie to co go czeka. Oczy Louisa przypominają spodki, kiedy Harry przeciąga dłonią w dół brzucha zaciskając palce na własnym kroczu. Louis zaciska dłonie na pościeli, jego spojrzenie wypala dziury w piersi Harry'ego. Chłopak odchyla się lekko i wślizguje dłoń pod materiał spodnim chwytając własną, wciąż rosnącą erekcję. Wie, że doprowadza Louisa do szaleństwa. Stwierdza to po sposobie w jakim chłopak odsuwa się od próbującej go pocałować dziewczyny, po tym jak zagryza dolną wargę. Harry jest bardziej niż chętny by ciągnąć tę zabawę. Opiera się bardziej na ramieniu, wypychając biodra do góry. Jest twardy. Kiedy unosi wzrok, Louis oddycha ciężko, poruszając się lekko w ustach Eleanor. Patrzy na Harry'ego, a jego usta układają się w nieme "proszę". Harry niemal dochodzi. Rozchyla wargi i wzdycha ciężko, kiedy przebiega dłonią między stwardniałymi sutkami, wyobrażając sobie wędrujące wokół nich usta Louisa. Wie, że jest blisko. Wie, że Louis jest blisko. Harry kiwa w jego stronę głową, Louis odrzuca głowę w rozkoszy. Biedna Eleanor musi myśleć, że odwaliła świetną robotę. Chwilę później Louis dochodzi, drżąc, kiedy orgazm ogarnia jego ciało. Harry dochodzi chwilę później, brudząc bieliznę. To najbardziej popieprzona rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. Widzi jak Eleanor prostuje się, a Louis głaszcze ją po głowie. Dosłownie. Harry śmieje się na ten widok. Wstaje i idzie do łazienki z zamiarem wzięcia prysznica. Myśl o języku Louisa na jego ustach, wciąż dryfuje w jego umyśle.  
Louis nie pojawia się w szkole przez resztę tygodnia. Dosłownie znika z powierzchni ziemi. Zasłonił okno, a jego samochód nie opuszczał miejsca w garażu. Na szczęście w tym tygodniu Liam mógł podwozić go do szkoły. Eleanor chodził zapłakana, Louis z nią zerwał. Harry nie jest zaskoczony. Czuje się chory, jakby wszystko było jego winą, w pewnym sensie tak właśnie jest. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby się nagle nie pojawił. Cały tydzień zastanawiał się, kiedy Louis postanowi wrócić.  
_________________________________________

Dzień później Harry słyszy jak coś stuka o szybę. Zdezorientowany wychyla głowę przez okno i rozgląda się uważnie. Louis rzucał kamykami w jego okno, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.  
-Louis?  
-Mogę wejść?  
-Podejdź pod drzwi wejściowe.  
Harry ostrożnie schodzi po schodach, starając się nie robić hałasu, kiedy otwiera drzwi, spotyka się z ustami Louisa. Intensywne, oszałamiające uczucie ogarnia ciało, umysł i duszę Harry'ego. Język naciskający lekko na jego wargi, poruszające się wygłodniale usta. Zanim ciało Harry'ego zdąża odpowiedzieć, Louis przypiera go do ściany, zderzając ich biodra. Z ust wyrywa mu się miękki jęk, Harry jest kompletnie bezsilny.  
-Kurwa, Harry, lubię cię.- Louis mamrocze na wydechu, jego zimne palce wślizgują się pod koszulkę Harry'ego, sprawiając, że przechodzi go dreszcz.  
Harry mruczy zadowolony, jego dłonie zsuwają się w dół, na pupę Louisa, pożądanie przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Kiedy kończy mu się tlen, przenosi wargi na szyję Louisa. Jego kutas twardnieje na dźwięk cichego skamlenia tuż przy uchu. Harry zasysa wrażliwą skórę, zostawiając znak.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć Eleanor, kto zostawił te malinki?- Harry szepcze obscenicznie, całuje płatek ucha Louisa i przygryza go lekko. Kolana Tomlinsona uginają się nieznacznie, jego erekcja ociera się o krocze Harry'ego.  
-Możemy przejść do twojego pokoju?- Pyta z trudem łapiąc oddech, przebiega dłonią po stwardniałych sutkach Harry'ego, zatrzymuje się, by zacisnąć dłoń na jego kutasie.  
-Kurwa, tak.- Jego gorący oddech wywołuje gęsią skórkę.  
Potykają się w drodze na górę, Harry wpycha Louisa do pokoju i popycha na łóżko.  
-Kurwa, Louis.- Mówi, kiedy koszulka chłopaka ląduje na podłodze.- Jesteś tak kurewsko gorący.  
Całuje miękki brzuch, Louis jęczy pod jego dotykiem. Śledzi ustami ścieżkę od obojczyków, w dół mostka aż do pępka. Zostawia na skórze stróżkę śliny, przygryza kości biodrowe zostawiając na nich ciemne ślady. Louis unosi biodra, z jego ust ucieka złamany jęk.  
-Tak bardzo cię pragnę.- Wydusza na wydechu.  
-Nie masz pojęcia.- Harry mamrocze pomiędzy pocałunkami składanymi coraz niżej na brzuchu Louisa.- Jak działasz.- Więcej pocałunków.- Na moje ciało.- Kutas Harry'ego jest boleśnie twardy, preejakulat brudzi mu bokserki. Harry zdejmuje koszulkę i odrzuca ją na dywan. Louis patrzy na niego bezwstydnie, Harry czuje, że się rumieni.  
-Pozwól mi wziąć się do buzi.- Gorący szept Louisa odbija się echem w jego piersi. Harry kładzie się na plecach, Louis przeczołguje się na bok.- Bez przerwy o tobie myślę.- Zsuwa spodnie Harry'ego w dół, rozchyla jego mleczne uda i nachyla nieco. Gorący język wyznacza mokrą ścieżkę w dół drażliwej skóry.- Byłem kurewsko zazdrosny, kiedy zobaczyłem cię z Liamem.- Harry jęczy cicho i zaciska pięści na pościeli. Z całych sił stara się nie poruszać biodrami. To cholernie trudne.- Chciałem, żebyś był mój.- Mamrocze z ustami tuż przy miękkich udach.- A kiedy Eleanor robiła mi dobrze.- Louis przeciąga językiem po napiętym materiale bokserek Harry'ego, wyznaczając kontur jego erekcji. Styles z trudem nabiera powietrza i zaciska palce na włosach Louisa.- Wyobrażałem sobie, że to ty.- Louis uśmiecha się przygryzając miękką skórę.- Akurat przy tym wspaniałomyślnie mi pomogłeś.  
-Louis, jeśli nadal będziesz mówił w ten sposób...  
Harry wypuszcza głośny jęk, kiedy czuje usta Louisa całujące jego kutasa, pocierające go przez materiał bokserek. Niewielkie dłonie zaciskają się na jego udach.  
-Hmmm?- Louis spogląda na niego wyglądając niewinnie a mimo wszystko piekielnie sprośnie.- Co się stanie, jeśli nadal będę mówił w ten sposób?- Składa pocałunki wzdłuż linii jego bokserek i ciągnie je lekko w dół.- Dojdziesz?  
-Kurwa!.- Wydusza Harry. Zayn nigdy nie mówił do niego w ten sposób. Zayn nigdy nie był tak czuły, tak...tak kurewsko gorący. Louis ściąga jego bokserki, twardy, cieknący kutas Harry'ego uderza ciężko o jego brzuch.  
-Cholera, Harry.- Mamrocze Louis.- Sprawię, że będzie ci dobrze.- Liże podstawę twardego członka. Harry w rozkoszy zaciska palce na pościeli i odrzuca głowę do tyłu. Louis naciska kciukiem na czubek jego kutasa i pociera go lekko otrzymując w odpowiedzi kolejny jęk.  
-Mówisz w ten sposób do Eleanor?- Harry ledwie składa ze sobą sylaby, kiedy Louis przejeżdża językiem po całej jego długości, zostawiając gdzie niegdzie delikatne pocałunki.  
-Eleanor nie sprawia, że czuję się w ten sposób.- Louis odpowiada zanim bierze go całego do buzi.  
Harry zamyka oczy i zatapia zęby w dolnej wardze. Uderza w niego fala uczuć, rozkoszy i pożądania.  
-W ten sposób?- Udaje się mu zapytać.  
-Jakbym mógł mieć wszystko.- Louis podnosi się, żeby wyszeptać odpowiedź, zanim ponownie schodzi w dół, a Harry czuje jak powoli osiąga szczyt. Całe jego ciało zaczyna drżeć.  
-Kto nauczył cię tak dobrze ssać kutasy?- Jęczy, sięga dłonią w dół i zaciska palce na włosach Louisa. Chłopak nie odpowiada, zamiast tego ssie mocniej, głębiej.  
-Czekaj, Louis, mówię poważnie.- Harry śmieje się słabo.- Jeśli będziesz kontynuował dojdę szybciej niż bym chciał.- Louis unosi głowę uwalniając jego kutasa i przenosi się wyżej. Całuje Harry'ego mocno, gorący język bada wnętrze jego ust, szukając czegoś, czego nie potrafi znaleźć. Jednym zgrabnym ruchem Harry przewraca Louisa brzuch.  
-Moja kolej.- Mówi. Nachyla się lekko i kładzie dłonie na tyłku Louisa. Zsuwa szorty z jego bioder i wzdycha ciężko, kiedy widzi bieliznę. Równie dobrze mogłaby być damska. Przylega ciasno do jego pupy, podkreślając jej idealną krzywiznę. Jest w jasnym odcieniu błękitu i opina się lekko na biodrach.  
-Jesteś tak cholernie gorący.- Harry liże jedwabistą skórę tuż przy brzegu tkaniny. Louis drży niekontrolowanie.- Tak jest, skarbie.- Harry przygryza materiał, odciąga lekko, po czym uwalnia go z pomiędzy zębów zachwycając się cichym dźwiękiem jak wydał uderzając o miękką skórę. Harry gryzie, ssie i liże drażliwe miejsce przez coraz bardziej wilgotny materiał. Obraca Louisa na plecy i zsuwa tkaninę w dół opalonych ud. Przebiega językiem po jego brzuchu i zatrzymuje na sutkach, postanawiając podarować im trochę więcej uwagi. Louis jęczy głośno, zaciska palce na plecach Harry'ego, zostawiając na nich ślady paznokci. Harry przyciska krocze do erekcji Louisa i zaczyna poruszać biodrami w równym rytmie. Louis wzdycha bezgłośnie, przenosi dłonie na kark Harry'ego i chowa twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.  
-Podoba ci się, skarbie?  
-Tak.- Głos Louisa jest cichy i słaby.  
-Chcesz mnie pieprzyć, Louis?- Harry pyta chwilę później, Louis wypuszcza kolejny jęk.  
-Proszę.- Skamle. Harry może przysiąc, że to najseksowniejszy dźwięk jaki w życiu słyszał. Sięga do szuflady stolika nocnego i wyciąga z niej prezerwatywę, którą podaje Louisowi, który naciąga ją na siebie. W tym czasie Harry rozciąga się palcami. Jęczy, kiedy uderza w prostatę.  
-Okej.- Louis próbuje znaleźć odpowiedni kąt zanim wsuwa się powoli w Harry'ego, który odrzuca głowę do tyłu i zaciska dłonie na pościeli. Louis porusza się lekko zaciskając zęby.  
-Boże.- Mówi poruszając się znowu, i znowu, i znowu. Harry spina wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy Louis uderza w jego prostatę. Louis jęczy cicho, porusza się miarowo, jego dłonie drżą.  
-Zmęczyłeś się skarbie? Chcesz zmienić pozycję?- Pyta Harry.  
Louis wysuwa się z niego. Harry siada, przyciska Louisa do swojej piersi. Louis wsuwa się w niego ponownie zarzucając mu dłonie na kark. Harry unosi się lekko i opada z powrotem na kutasa Louisa.  
-Zaraz dojdę Harry.- Jęczy.  
-Dojdź dla mnie.- Harry zagryza wargę.- Boże, jesteś taki cudowny.  
Chwilę później Louis dochodzi, jego mięśnie drżą, kiedy orgazm ogarnia całe ciało. Harry głaszcze go łagodnie po plecach. Oglądanie Louisa w takim stanie sprawia, że sam dochodzi chwilę później, bez pojedynczego dotyku. Louis wysuwa się z niego i wyrzuca prezerwatywę. Podchodzi do łóżka i siada na nim, tuż obok Harry'ego. Styles opiera się o niego i składa na jego szyi lekkie pocałunki.  
-Już wcześniej widziałem jak się dotykasz, Louis.- Mamrocze.  
-Wiem.- Ciało Louisa przechodzi dreszcz.  
-Uwielbiasz się drażnić.-Harry uśmiecha się figlarnie i całuje go, tym razem długo i głęboko. -Dlaczego nie było się w szkole?- Pyta, kiedy w końcu się rozdzielają. Z trudem nabiera kolejny oddech.  
-Wstydziłem się na ciebie spojrzeć.-Louis pochyla głowę ze wstydu. Harry śmieje się cicho.  
-Dlaczego miałbyś się mnie wstydzić, Lou?- Pyta, ujmując twarz Louisa w dłonie.  
-Doszedłem dla ciebie, kiedy dziewczyna robiła mi loda.- Rumieni się.- To nie powód do dumy.  
Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Mnie się podobało.- Mówi.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
-Oczywiście, że tak.  
Louis popycha go do tyłu i siada na nim okrakiem. Harry wykorzystuję tę szansę do ataku. Zaczyna łaskotać nagą pierś Louisa, co rozpoczyna godzinę pełną chichotu, przytulania i przekomarzania. W końcu opadają na pościel zmęczeni.  
-Powinienem iść.- Mówi Louis.  
-W końcu mieszkasz bardzo daleko.- Prycha Harry.  
-Ja pierdolę.- Louis zakrywa twarz ramieniem, ale i tak się ubiera. Żegna się z Harrym kolejnym pocałunkiem zanim znika w ciemności. Harry przygląda się jak Louis wchodzi do swojego pokoju i podchodzi do okna. Sam robi to samo. Chichocze, kiedy Louis przyciska nos do szyby, Harry robi głupią minę wywołując u niego uśmiech. Machają do siebie i posyłają buziaki zanim obaj kładą się do łóżek i zasypiają.  
_______________________________________________  
Następnej nocy Harry wychodzi na zewnątrz, żeby usiąść na ganku z tyłu domu. Jest w dziwnym nastroju. Nie jest całkowicie szczęśliwy, ale nie czuje też smutku. Jest zdezorientowany. Louis wrócił do szkoły i zachowywał się w stosunku do niego wyjątkowo przyjaźnie, ale wciąż nie rozmawiali o ich związku. Harry nie ma nawet pojęcia, czy może to nazwać związkiem. Nie chce drugiego romansu na kształt tego, który miał z Zaynem. Louis sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się inne. Kiedy widzi go na korytarzu czy lekcji historii czuje trzepotanie w żołądku, uścisk w piersi. Nie umie tego wyjaśnić. Nagle zauważa zbliżający się w jego stronę cień. Ogarnia go panika, jest zbyt ciemno, by zobaczyć coś więcej niż zarys sylwetki intruza.  
-Nie zbliżaj się!- Szepcze z mocą.- Znam kung-fu i mogę zrobić ci krzywdę.- Wstaje, jednak znajomy śmiech utrzymuje go w miejscu.  
-Wyluzuj Brusie Lee, to tylko ja.- Szepcze Louis. Podchodzi bliżej, a blask księżyca oświetla jego idealną twarz.  
-Louis.- Harry uśmiecha się i otwiera ramiona, w które Louis wpada bez zawahania. Harry całuje go powoli.  
-Hej.- Mówi.  
-Hej.  
-Coś nie tak?  
-Jestem tchórzem.- Louis kręci głową, jego piękną twarz wykrzywia lekki grymas.  
-Co? Nie prawda.- Harry przyciąga go bliżej i otacza ramieniem. Louis idealnie się w nie wpasowuje. Obaj pasują idealnie.- Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
-To prawda. Nie potrafię powiedzieć rodzicom jakie studia wybrałem, nie potrafię powiedzieć im, że jestem gejem.- Patrzy na Harry'ego ze łzami w oczach.- Oczekują, że będę studiował w Oxfordzie, ożenię się z Eleanor i będę miał z nią grupkę małych, brzydkich demonicznych dzieci.  
-Okej.- Harry uśmiecha się lekko, osuszając policzki Louisa.- Po pierwsze, twoje dzieci nie byłyby brzydkie, nigdy, nawet z Eleanor.- Całuje go w czubek głowy.- Po drugie, pieprzyć co myślą inni, rób swoje Lou.  
Louis odsuwa się od niego.  
-Łatwo ci mówić, twoi rodzice nie stoją nad tobą bez przerwy, nie monitorują każdego twojego ruchu.- Harry zamiera, co Louis zauważa w mgnieniu oka.- Przepraszam jeśli powiedziałem coś... Ja...  
Harry kręci głową.  
-Nie, jest okej.-Spogląda na Louisa a jego puls przyspiesza.- Chciałbym, żeby moi rodzice przejmowali się tym co robię.- Czuł nadchodzące łzy.- Moja mama nie zauważyłaby nawet, gdybym uciekł, cholera, pewnie nawet o tym marzy.- Kręci głową.  
Louis ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie.  
-Powiedz mi.  
Harry wzdycha.  
-Chcę po prostu przestać istnieć. Tak cholernie mocno. Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, ktokolwiek by się przejął?  
-Ja bym się przejął.- Louis szepcze miękko.  
-Tata zostawił nas kilka miesięcy temu.- Harry wzdycha przygotowując się do ujawnienia wszystkich swoich sekretów chłopcu, którego poznał miesiąc wcześniej.- Zniknął. Z mamą nie jest najlepiej.- Harry zamyka oczy.- Ma problem z alkoholem, duży, przez większość czasu wyładowuje się na mnie. Po prostu.- Zatrzymuje się próbując utrzymać emocje na wodzy.- Staram się, cholernie mocno, ale czuję jakbym to jak był rodzicem, to ja muszę zajmować się nią i nienawidzę tego.-Kręci głową.- Myślałem, że jak zatopię się w seksie i narkotykach, to wszystko zniknie, ale tak nie jest.  
-Harry..  
-Jeszcze nie.- Harry nabiera głęboki oddech.- Jeszcze nie skończyłem.- Odkasłuje z trudem.- Spędziłem trzy miesiące z chłopakiem, którego wydawało mi się, że lubiłem, myślałem, że on lubi mnie. Wiedziałem, że mnie wykorzystywał. Teraz nawet nie dzwoni, nie obchodzę go. Zasługuję na wszystko co mnie spotyka, bo jestem złym człowiekiem.- Harry chwyta dłoń Louisa.- Zachowywałem się w stosunku do ciebie jak skończony dupek, zupełnie bez powodu, ale ty i tak zawiozłeś mnie do szkoły. Kurwa, Louis, przez godzinę wracałeś ze mną do domu na piechotę, bo byłem zbyt uparty, żeby przyjąć twoją pomoc.  
Louis śmieje się tylko.  
-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- Pyta Harry.  
-Ponieważ, Harry, lubię cię i nie zamierzam cię wykorzystać jak tamten koleś.- Louis ściska jego dłoń.  
-Louis...-Harry wzdycha i zabiera dłoń. Louis marszczy czoło.  
-Nie chcesz, żebym trzymał cię za rękę?- Pyta zraniony.  
-Nie, Lou. Chcę tego bardziej niż myślisz. Ale ty jesteś jak słońce, ja jestem księżycem, nigdy nie uda się na spotkać.- Mówi cicho Harry, po czym spogląda w niebo, na którym nie zauważa pojedynczej gwiazdy.  
-Moje miejsce jest tam, gdzie jesteś ty. Nie jesteś tylko księżycem, nawet nie gwiazdą, jesteś całą pieprzoną galaktyką, Harry. Zakochuję się w tobie. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej.  
-Wszystko w moim życiu sypie się na kawałki, Louis. Wszystko czego dotknę zamienia się w proch. Lubię mrok, bo wtedy nic nie widzę. Nie musze na siebie patrzeć i widzieć kim się stałem.  
-Harry, to co dzieje się twoją mamą, nie jest twoją winą, nie pozwól się jej obwiniać, słyszysz?- Ujmuje twarz Harry'ego w obie dłonie.- Pomogę ci to przetrwać, jestem tu.- Przysuwa się bliżej.- Nie odejdę, podoba mi się, że lubisz noc, podoba mi się, że jesteś księżycem.  
Harry wzdycha lekko.  
-Więc nie myślisz, że mrok jest zły?  
Louis patrzy na niego, jego spojrzenia wypełnia serce Harry'ego radością.  
-Bez mroku, nie moglibyśmy oglądać gwiazd.  
Całują się czując jakby trzymali w dłoniach cały świat. Harry wie, że już niedługo, w jakiś sposób, wszystko stanie się lepsze, łatwiejsze. Nie wie jak, ale jest tego pewny. Czuje to w kościach. Czuje to w mocnym uścisku Louisa. Harry patrzy w górę. Przez warstwę mgły wygląda gwiazda, samotna na nocnym niebie, ale Harry nie czuje potrzeby liczenia do stu. Ma Louisa i to mu wystarcza.


End file.
